<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catboyvember by Beauxxxtiful_lies, glass_fossa, joshllyman, peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328933">Catboyvember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies'>Beauxxxtiful_lies</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa'>glass_fossa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties'>peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claws, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Food, Frottage, Hand Kink, Humiliation, Hybrids, Impact Play, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Masks, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shotgunning, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sweat, Threesome, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Male Character, Voice Kink, collaring, tail pulling, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the most wonderful time of the year! CATBOYVEMBER!</p><p>A collaborative series of ficlets about all our favorite Haikyuu catboys updating all month long. Tags and warnings will be updated as we post. Each chapter stands alone, full ship and kink list in ch 1! </p><p>(=^･ω･^=) ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CATBOYVEMBER: THE RISE OF THE CATBOYS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new ship and prompt will be announced daily through the month of November, so please check back in for updates. Thank you for reading! </p><p><b>CATBOYVEMBER</b><br/>Chapter 1: Table of Contents<br/>Chapter 2: Matsukawa/Hanamaki - Magical Realism, Kink Discovery<br/>Chapter 3: Iwaizumi/Kuroo - Marking, Historical<br/>Chapter 4: Iwaizumi/Kageyama/Sugawara - Dom/sub, Exhibitionism<br/>Chapter 5: Ushijima/Sakusa - Hand Kink<br/>Chapter 6: Iwaizumi/Kyoutani - Daddy Kink, Thigh Riding<br/>Chapter 7: Matsukawa/Oikawa/Kuroo - Collaring<br/>Chapter 8: Kuroo/Akaashi - Tail Pulling, Spanking<br/>Chapter 9: Kuroo/Daichi - Scent/Sweat Kink, Masturbation<br/>Chapter 10: Bokuto/Kuroo - Body Worship<br/>Chapter 11: Daichi/Moniwa - Strength Kink<br/>Chapter 12: Bokuto/Akaashi - Praise kink, Food<br/>Chapter 13: Iwaizumi/Oikawa - Cock Warming<br/>Chapter 14: Mika/Daishou/Kuroo - Impact Play, Blindfolds<br/>Chapter 15: Bokuto/Kuroo/Akaashi - Double Penetration<br/>Chapter 16: Daichi/Oikawa - Cuddles, Frottage<br/>Chapter 17: Daichi/Terushima - Humiliation<br/>Chapter 18: Sakusa/Atsumu - Brat Taming, Edging<br/>Chapter 19: Atsumu/Kuroo - Shotgunning<br/>Chapter 20: Bokuto/Kuroo/Hanamaki - Public sex, Masks<br/>Chapter 21: Kuroo/Daichi/Suga - licking/grooming<br/>Chapter 22: Kai/Kuroo - Voice Kink<br/>Chapter 23: Daichi/Kita - Dubcon<br/>Chapter 24: Kuroo/Sugawara - Claws<br/>Chapter 25: Meian/Kuroo - Lingerie<br/>Chapter 26: Daichi/Kuroo/Ushijima - Snowballing<br/>Chapter 27: Daichi/Ushijima - Somnophilia<br/>Chapter 28: Kuroo/Yaku - Belly Bulge, Cum Inflation<br/>Chapter 29: Ushijima/Tendou - Toys, Overstimulation <br/>Chapter 30: Daichi/Yaku/Kuroo - Shibari<br/>Chapter 31: Matsukawa/Hanamaki/Iwaizumi/Oikawa - Partner Swap</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Matsukawa/Hanamaki - magical realism, kink discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Matsukawa/Hanamaki - magical realism, kink discovery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hanamaki opened his eyes in the dim candlelit room, slowly blinking Matsukawa into focus. Everything felt...fuzzy. Oversensitive. His vision was blurred and his eyes stung from the thick smoke that billowed out of the cauldron between them to fill Matsukawa’s tiny bedroom. His skin tingled all over with little electric sensations that pulsed up his arms and down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Matsukawa’s deep voice made Hanamaki shiver despite the stifling haze in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...weird. Did...did it work?” Hanamaki watched as Matsukawa’s expression shifted—tension fading from his brow and eyes softening as he traced potion stained fingers over his cheek before plunging them into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanamaki’s eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. A low contented hum rolled from his chest as Matsukawa petted gently around the ears on top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait...on top? He snapped his eyes open and Matsukawa grinned back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby. It worked. Though, when I tweaked the spell I think I may have gone a little overboard with the sakura petals.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanamaki quirked an eyebrow at him, following his eyes down to his lap where something petal pink and fluffy was draped across it. He jumped up from the floor and ran to the mirror, spinning and turning his back to it to confirm that, yes, he did in fact have a long fluffy pink tail attached to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With wide eyes he faced the mirror and brought his hands up to the cat ears standing prominently atop his head. They twitched as he traced his fingers over their soft tips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Issei...you turned my hair pink…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa’s face appeared over his shoulder in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm...but I think it’s technically fur now.” He looked smug, but Hanamaki couldn’t really blame him. He had every right to be smug considering his spell had actually worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re incredible, you know that?” Hanamaki said quietly, still gazing at himself in awe as the pungent herbal smoke slowly dissipated in the air around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s no big deal. Consider it one of the perks of having a boyfriend who can do magic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanamaki snickered. “Wonder what kind of perks there are to having a boyfriend who’s also a catboy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Matsukawa pressed himself against his back in front of the mirror, and replaced Hanamaki’s fingers with his own, he couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips. All his nerves still alight with sensation from the transformative magic that had poured over him just moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That low purr rolled from Hanamaki’s chest again and his eyes fluttered as he leaned into Matsukawa, twining his long tail around one of his boyfriend’s legs. Matsukawa pressed his lips against the sensitive spot behind his ear—his human ear—and flicked his tongue against the lobe to tease a quiet moan from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he hummed against Hanamaki’s throat. “Let’s find out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Iwaizumi/Kuroo - Marking, Historical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iwaizumi/Kuroo - Marking, Historical AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sat cross-legged on the tatami, arms crossed tightly over his chest, a scowl etched into his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I supposed to do with this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, the large amber eyes of the man seated across from him studying him carefully, “He said he was going to pay me in weapons. I was hoping for that katana of the Daimyo’s everyone talks about, not a...are you a nekomata or a bakeneko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter, human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi scoffed, leaning slightly to one side so he could peer around the creature’s side, “One tail, not two. Well, mister bakeneko. I don’t need you. You’re free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi-sama. And I think you very much need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cocked a brow, “Oh? And why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard about you. The ronin who takes on any opponent for pay, including those not quite...</span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What could possibly serve you better than partnering with someone who’s also not quite human? I could help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived a long time, Iwaizumi-sama. Quite frankly, life gets boring after a time. Besides, you’re so stuffy. You could use someone to bring some excitement to your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the feeling you’ll bring trouble, not excitement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across the bakeneko’s face, “And I get the feeling you thrive on trouble, Iwaizumi-sama. Why else would a mortal agree to slay yokai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, good money you’re clearly not spending based on the state of your clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with frugal men, Kuroo-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the general sense, no. But I am accustomed to a certain quality of life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if we’re going to be working together, you’re going to have to get comfortable spending that ‘good money’ of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not convinced I should let you stick around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s head tipped back in a laugh, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” His large eyes roamed Iwaizumi’s body, the ears atop his head twisting slightly as he considered the ronin before him. A smirk pulled at his lips as he leaned forward onto his hands, beginning to crawl across the floor, closing the distance between them.  “You’re an interesting human, Iwaizumi-sama. All that confidence...I’d love to experience more of it.” Kuroo grinned, Iwaizumi catching the flash of sharp canines as Kuroo came to a stop once he was within arms reach. “Maybe I can entice you, hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as Kuroo began to undo the top of his Kimono, “What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question died on his lips, Kuroo having pulled his Kimono down to the waist, revealing a torso covered in markings, the script unfamiliar to Iwaizumi. Kuroo’s eyes closed as he extended his arms out in front of him, palms facing the heavens. Iwaizumi nearly fell backward when he realized the markings on Kuroo’s body were beginning to move, swirling in fluid patterns across his skin. Seconds later Kuroo’s eyes opened, his gaze lowering to his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked down to see a katana with an ornate scabbard lying across Kuroo’s palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...that’s…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Daimyo’s rumored mystical katana. It’s made from me, a part of me. The sword and I are one. If you want it, you have to be mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to pledge yourself to me, bond with me. And then the sword will recognize you as part of me, part of us. It will be mine </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi straightened his back, the arms across his chest tightening along with his expression, “I don’t take orders from others. That’s why I’m a ronin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t that sort of a bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other sort of a bond could it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo leaned in close, reaching up to thread a hand into the ronin’s hair, “A far more intimate one,” Iwaizumi could feel Kuroo’s claws tracing patterns across his scalp, goosebumps rising all over his body as the bakeneko pinned him with intense eyes,  “We would be equals in this partnership, you would have no allegiance to me, but...our souls will be bound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll still be able to do what I want, make my own decisions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pressed in, only a few centimeters from Iwaizumi’s face, “Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...I accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll only be bound once I mark you as mine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi understood the suggestion for what it was when Kuroo lowered his head, grazing his teeth across the skin of the ronin’s neck. He sat up straighter still, voice low and commanding, “Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo didn’t hesitate, sinking sharp canines into the juncture where Iwaizumi’s neck met his shoulder, the ronin hissing slightly at the sensation. When Kuroo lifted his head, his expression was beyond smug, tongue flicking out to clean the blood from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight lit a fire in Iwaizumi’s gut, leaving him to growl slightly as he pounced forward, pushing Kuroo back onto the tatami and pinning his hands above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bakeneko’s eyes went comically wide, Kuroo clearly unaccustomed to a human asserting any form of control over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaned down into Kuroo’s face, “You said we would be equals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s only fair I mark you too, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grinned, lifting his head so he could speak into the ronin’s ear, “Only fair. Though, I’d prefer if you’d mark me from the inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi growled again when he felt Kuroo’s chest start to vibrate underneath him, a steady purr reverberating in his ear as he began to fully remove the bakeneko’s kimono. “I’ll make sure you never want to be marked by anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruin me, Iwaizumi-sama.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Iwaizumi/Kageyama/Sugawara - Dom/sub, Exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iwaizumi/Kageyama/Sugawara - dom/sub, exhibitionism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tobio is only the slightest bit surprised to see Hajime sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It’s something they’ve talked about, between kisses exchanged, in breathless gasps with Koushi’s fingers so far inside him he wants to scream, in soft-spoken confessions while they share the same pillow. They’re both into him; would he be into them, too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently the answer is yes.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the blush begin to take over, knows it will cover his cheeks and fade down into his chest. Koushi loves this reaction, loves to draw it out of him as much as possible. Koushi’s fingers tug at the collar sitting snugly around his windpipe, and he chokes out a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say hello, darling,” Koushi murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio’s half-hard cock twitches, on full display for them both. “Hello, Iwaizumi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime licks his lips, and his legs fall open. “Hello, Tobio,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi uses his free hand to push at the base of his spine until he’s leaning over Hajime, directing him to hold the couch on either side of their guest. At eye level with him, Tobio sees the dilation of his pupils, the shallow breaths that escape his spit-slick lips. A slow, heavy hand reaches up to scratch Tobio behind the ears, and despite his embarrassment, he can’t help but purr and lean into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll never let you stop once you’ve started,” Koushi warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Hajime answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is how it happens: Hajime doesn’t stop his exploration of Tobio’s head and face, but his fingers never trail any further than the collar around Tobio’s neck. Koushi works Tobio open, first on his fingers and then on his cock, with a firm hand at the base of his spine, making Tobio’s tail curl. Tobio watches the bulge in Hajime’s pants grow, cock impossibly tight against the confines of his jeans, until he finally gives in. His fingers fist in Tobio’s hair, forcing him to watch as he frees himself, and that first stroke of his hand makes Tobio shiver from head to toe. Hajime’s hand strays to Tobio’s mouth, and the thumb that at first wipes drool from his chin pushes past his lips, fucking him in shallow thrusts until he’s helplessly caught between the two of them. He comes first, his cock untouched, his release spattering onto Hajime’s clothes. Koushi fucks him through it until he’s sobbing with oversensitivity, tears mixing with the saliva that’s dripping from around Hajime’s thumb. Hajime’s hand flies over his cock and Koushi pushes into him over and over until somehow they’re coming simultaneously, Koushi’s warmth filling him from behind and Hajime’s adding to the mess on Tobio’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tobio’s legs give out, he curls into Hajime’s lap. There are gentle praises and tender touches, in both Hajime’s baritone and Koushi’s tenor. Hajime accepts the washcloth, tentatively extended from Koushi’s hands, and wipes the evening’s activities away from Tobio’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, you should fuck him,” Koushi murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime presses a kiss to Tobio’s temple. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ushijima/Sakusa- Hand Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiyoomi has a thing for Wakatoshi's hands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakatoshi doesn’t know why exactly Kiyoomi has such a fascination for his hands, considering how much he dislikes being touched at all.</p><p>He watches with faint amusement as Kiyoomi purrs away, seated comfortably on a big cushion on the floor between Wakatoshi’s legs. He has one of Wakatoshi’s hands gripped firmly in both of his, and is contently gnawing on Wakatoshi’s fingers seemingly without a care in the world.
Kiyoomi’s careful about it, so it doesn’t really <em>hurt,</em> but his teeth are still quite sharp, and Wakatoshi’s hands are, well, <em>hands.</em></p><p>“I think that’s quite enough,” Wakatoshi says, and begins to slowly pull his hand away, but Kiyoomi’s grip on his wrist tightens and he looks at him with furrowed brows, his inky eyes unblinking.</p><p>Wakatoshi taps him on the nose with his other hand. “It hurts, Kiyoomi.”</p><p>One of Kiyoomi’s ears flicks backwards. He keeps giving Wakatoshi a baleful look, but he does stop chewing on his finger, settling instead for closing his teeth around them and keeping them there.</p><p>Wakatoshi smiles a little and runs a hand through Kiyoomi’s soft black curls, making sure to rub his ears a little as well. “Why do you like my hands so much, Kiyoomi-omi,” he says softly, wiggling the fingers that are held captive in Kiyoomi’s mouth. “You have so many nicer things to chew on.”</p><p>Kiyoomi huffs and finally releases him. “I like your hands best.”</p><p>The rare admission to liking something, petulant as it may be, catches Wakatoshi off guard and makes him chuckle. “My fingers will fall off, at this rate.” He scratches under Kiyoomi’s chin with his nail, and Kiyoomi’s lips stretch into a small smile as he tips his head back.</p><p>“You’ve pretty hands,” Kiyoomi murmurs, sounding almost dazed with the gentle scritching Wakatoshi is treating him to.</p><p>“You’ve a pretty mouth,” Wakatoshi returns, cupping Kiyoomi’s cheek and tilting his face toward him again. “Your teeth need to be less... bitey, though.”
Kiyoomi huffs a little quiet little sound and presses his face into Wakatoshi’s hands, seeking his fingers again. So Wakatoshi presses on his bottom lip with his thumb.  Kiyoomi’s mouth drops open and his pink tongue sticks out the tiniest bit, inviting.</p><p>Wakatoshi accepts. He slides two fingers into his mouth, lightly trails them over the edges of his molars and the sharp points of his canines before pressing down on the rough of his tongue,  slowly sliding deeper in.</p><p>Kiyoomi sits still and obedient, and Wakatoshi is humbled and yet smugly satisfied as he watches Kiyoomi’s dark eyes slowly fill with tears, knowing that this ornery, fussy, prideful creature trusted him so much that he’d let Wakatoshi do whatever he pleased.</p><p>Wakatoshi keeps his fingers in the deepest part of Kiyoomi’s throat that he can reach, till his tail twitches and tears spill down his cheek and his tongue begins to move in an attempt to stave off his gag reflex. Wakatoshi withdraws his fingers and waits for Kiyoomi to finish coughing before he uses his clean hand to gently wipe the tears away.</p><p>“Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi murmurs, bending to give him a kiss on his forehead. “You’re a strange one, aren’t you.”</p><p>Kiyoomi smiles and opens his mouth again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Iwaizumi/Kyoutani - Daddy Kink, Thigh Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iwaizumi/Kyoutani - Daddy Kink, Thigh Riding</p>
<p>(additional warning for dom/sub dynamics)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoutani purred low in his throat as he arched into Iwaizumi’s touch. His boyfriend’s skilled fingers kneaded circles down his back and worked into the thick fur at the base of his tail.</p>
<p>“Ha-Hajime...I need—” </p>
<p>“You <em> need </em> to put the claws away.” </p>
<p>He mewled and shifted on Iwaizumi’s lap, straddling one of his thighs and rocking his hips to rut against him. “C’mon, I need more.”</p>
<p>“You sure? You seem to be doing just fine like that.” With a devilish smirk Iwaizumi lifted his knee just a little higher to press into Kyoutani’s groin while he tugged at his tail. </p>
<p>Kyoutani gasped, sparks flaring behind his eyes. He dug his claws a little further into Iwaizumi’s shoulder with a low growl. </p>
<p>“What? You want me to beg you to fuck me?” he asked through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“No. I want you to ask nicely. And if kitty won’t put the claws away, then you’ll have to be punished.”</p>
<p>He laid his ears flat against his head and narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi, pressing just a tiny bit harder before he pulled his claws back. He didn’t miss the way Hajime’s pupils blew wide at the sting those sharp points left behind—that fucking liar. Before he could call him out on it though Iwaizumi tugged at his tail again, replacing whatever snarky thing he had to say with a breathy moan that made his face flush hot. </p>
<p>“So what’ll it be? You want Daddy’s cock?”</p>
<p>Kyoutani’s breath stuttered in his chest. He could feel the blush settle high on his cheeks, and he looked away from Iwaizumi’s eyes with a curt nod. </p>
<p>“Fine. Then show me you can be a good kitty.” Iwaizumi stroked down the length of Kyoutani’s striped tail. With his other hand he urged his hips forward, the bulge in Kyoutani’s shorts dragging against the top of Iwaizumi’s muscled thigh. “Before I give you <em> anything </em> I want you to come just like this.” </p>
<p>Kyoutani huffed a frustrated breath. He gripped the back of the sofa over Iwazimi’s shoulders, careful to keep his claws from tearing into the fabric, and rolled his hips. The friction and the pressure against him had heat pooling low in his belly. He ached for Hajime to work his cock free from his shorts. To feel one of those calloused hands jerk him to completion, or squeeze around him while he fucked up into his grip. He’d even settle for teasing. Anything as long as he touched him. He just needed <em> more. </em></p>
<p>“It’s...not enough.” </p>
<p>“Then you must not want to be fucked very badly. Or maybe you want to be punished?” Iwaizumi squeezed Kyoutani’s ass hard as he bucked against his leg.</p>
<p>He whimpered and ground his hips down harder, movements growing more frantic as he panted and rutted against him. “D-daddy…”</p>
<p>“That’s it. Good kitty.” Iwaizumi crooned, his lips dragging against flushed skin as Kyoutani worked himself over his thigh. “Come for Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Matsukawa/Oikawa/Kuroo - Collaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Matsukawa/Oikawa/Kuroo - Collaring</p>
<p>(includes light dom/sub dynamics and daddy kink)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Between the low thump of the club’s bass settling in his bones and his third whiskey of the night, Mattsun was feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. Watching his boyfriends wait at the bar, tails entwined, hands roaming all over one another certainly wasn’t hurting, either. He couldn’t help but snort into his drink when he saw Oikawa jump slightly, Kuroo having pinched Oikawa’s ass. Not one to be outdone, Oikawa reached down, firmly gripping Kuroo’s long, black tail at the base, yanking hard enough to make Kuroo yelp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa laughed to himself, “Brats…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was content to watch his boyfriends vacillate between rubbing up against each other affectionately and teasing one another from a distance, at least until two men approached them. Despite Kuroo and Oikawa continually giving them the cold shoulder, the men wouldn’t leave them alone, thoroughly squashing Mattsun’s relaxed state. He drained the rest of his glass in one swig, a fire in his chest as he pushed up from the table and stalked towards the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s taking so long, kittens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa whipped around first, a pout on his pretty lips, “The bartender is taking foreve</span>
  <em>
    <span>rrrrr</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And these plebs won’t leave us alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mattsun took a step closer, hands in his pockets, as he loomed over the two strangers, “Sorry fellas, but these pretty kitties are spoken for. Now I suggest you move along and stop wasting their time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men took one glance at the dark look in Matsukawa’s eyes and decided it wasn’t worth the trouble, shuffling off right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa nuzzled up to Matsukawa’s side right away, purring as he pressed his face into the crook of Matsukawa’s neck, “Thank you, Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, pretty baby.” The hand Matsukawa had set on Oikawa’s hip traveled up his side, coming to the back of his neck to trace the heavy metal around his partner’s neck. “You know if you two would keep those collars on display, you wouldn’t have so much trouble. You know I like you to keep them visible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted again, looking down at his chest, “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> out...it just slipped under my blouse.” Oikawa reached into the collar of his top, pulling out a sleek, white-gold collar embedded with diamonds, carefully placing it to sit atop his shirt again. “You know I like showing it off, Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, pretty baby. You’re always such a good boy for me.” Matsukawa’s fingers traced the collar from back to front, stopping where a light gold chain was connected and disappeared beneath Oikawa’s shirt. Matsukawa gripped the chain gently between two fingers, “When you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be anyway.” Oikawa mewled slightly, pressing closer to Matsukawa when he tugged on the chain, tugging in turn on the set of nipple clamps Oikawa was currently wearing. He only got to enjoy the erotically glazed expression on Oikawa’s face for a few seconds before their other boyfriend brought his mood back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They weren’t that bad. The taller one had a nice ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa turned his gaze to Kuroo who was leaning against the bar, “That so?” When all Kuroo did was shrug, Matsukawa raised a brow, “And where’s your collar, hm? Yours isn’t easy to hide, kitten, which means you’re testing me on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo raised a hand, inspecting his claws briefly, “It doesn’t go well with my outfit, it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa pressed closer to Matsukawa’s side when the taller man laughed darkly, “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten who’s in charge here, kitten? Do I need to remind you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo gasped when he was suddenly yanked forward by the thick leather collar hidden under his shirt, his body pulled right into Matsukawa’s space. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kitten, and I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span> to know it.” Matsukawa’s hand traveled to the chain under Kuroo’s shirt, yanking much harder than he had on Oikawa’s, knowing Kuroo would be much more sensitive with his chain connected not to nipple clamps, but to piercings. The hint of pain left Kuroo breathless, his hooded eyes telling Matsukawa all he needed to know. He moved his hand to the back of Kuroo’s neck, his other arm still wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, “C’mon, we’re heading home early. We need to make sure a certain brat knows his place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa purred, his own eyes darkening, “Can I help, daddy? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> teaching Tettsun lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, pretty baby. I’m sure in a few hours he’ll have no trouble remembering where he belongs.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kuroo/Akaashi: Tail pulling, spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tetsurou knows to expect the curl of Keiji’s long, nimble fingers around the base of his tail, but somehow it still takes him by surprise when Keiji tugs. It forces him off balance, and his face collides with the pillow beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been naughty,” Keiji murmurs, fingers squeezing just a bit. Tetsurou’s cock throbs where it hangs between his legs. “Haven’t you, Tetsu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou lifts his head, determined to hang on to a bit of his pride. “Not at all,” he answers, and he can see the way Keiji’s eyebrows perk up in question from the corner of his eye. “All I’ve done today is nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Keiji replies. His free hand smoothes over the soft curve of Tetsurou’s ass. “Are you saying you didn’t paw at yourself today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou squirms. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a little bit?” Keiji continues. Down, down he lets his hand drift, until his fingers are pressing against the flesh of Tetsurou’s rim. “Not at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou takes in a deep breath as Keiji pushes one probing digit into him. Keiji holds his tail a little tighter, pulls at it so that every nerve in Tetsurou’s body is alight. “Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Keiji withdraws his fingers but keeps his hold on Tetsurou’s tail. “Then do you care to explain the dirty underwear I found under the couch this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught white-pantied. “I...spilled alfredo sauce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji chuckles, warm and taunting. “Oh, Tetsurou,” he says. He scratches the top of Tetsurou’s head. “It’s like you enjoy your punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, the hand withdraws from his head and slaps hard against his ass. Tetsurou mewls, his head falling to the pillow again as Keiji pulls him roughly. Three more slaps echo through the room; Keiji always alternates between sides at first, establishing a pattern so that when he takes it away, it’s all the more thrilling. Tetsurou’s legs fall open like an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I’ll give you what you want yet, do you?” Keiji asks. “We’ve only just begun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Keiji releases his tail, the skin of his ass is raw and red, and when he’s free he ruts helplessly against the bed, coming just from the friction of his cock against the sheets. He doesn’t realize what he’s done until he’s coming down, and when he turns over onto his back, Keiji looms tall over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji leans down, catching himself on his hands, hovering just over Tetsurou’s face. “Some kitties never quite learn, do they?” he asks, a fond smile lighting his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll need some more punishing,” Tetsurou replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji hums. “Something like that,” he whispers before he lets his lips touch Tetsurou’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kuroo/Daichi - Scent/Sweat Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroo/Daichi - Scent/Sweat Kink, Masturbation</p>
<p>(Additional CW for accidental voyeruism/exhibitionism)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. He shouldn’t even be <em> thinking </em> about doing this; Daichi could be home any minute. He pressed his ears flat to his head and his tail flicked anxiously at the thought of his roommate, his <em> owner, </em> walking in through the door to catch him. He’d die of embarrassment if that happened. He’d only been brave enough to try this a few times, and never like this—sprawled across Daichi’s bed. But he had time. </p>
<p>Surely he had time. </p>
<p>He crossed the room and plucked one of Daichi’s workout shirts out of the bin before he could change his mind, and he raced to the bed. He buried his nose in the fabric and flopped back onto the bed sheets, settling himself into the perfect Daichi-sized dip in the mattress.</p>
<p>When he’d first realized what Daichi’s smell did to him—not just his cologne, but <em> him</em>—he thought maybe it was a hybrid thing. Body odor was supposed to be a turn off, right? But cat senses being so much more powerful than humans, he thought maybe he was picking up on something others couldn’t. Except he’d never reacted that way to anyone else before. There was something about Daichi that drove him absolutely wild. He just smelled <em> so good</em>. </p>
<p>Kuroo breathed in deep, a moan muffled into the shirt as he eased his sweatpants down his hips. He was already so sensitive. Flushed and leaking before he’d even touched himself. He shuddered at the feel of his own hand around his cock, nose filled with <em> Daichi </em> making his head spin as his eyes slid closed.</p>
<p>He dragged the pad of his thumb over the head of his dick and thrust into his fist, gasping and breathing in more of that intoxicating scent. Kuroo thought about the way Daichi stroked the fur around his ears and trailed those calloused fingers of his down the dip of his spine. Imagined that instead of getting himself off, quick and dirty with Daichi’s soiled track clothes, that he had the man above him, straining and panting—letting him lick the beads of sweat straight from his tanned skin. </p>
<p>He moved his hand faster, twisting his wrist over the sensitive crown and nearly crying out as he felt that hot spring coil tighter and tighter.</p>
<p>“F-fuck,” he mewled into the fabric still pressed over his face. “Daichi—“</p>
<p>“Ahem…”</p>
<p>Kuroo yelped, and in a scramble of limbs he yanked his sweats up and barrel rolled over the bed and straight off the side. He landed in a heap on the floor on the opposite side of the bed, and would have tried to hide underneath if not for the fact that he’d knocked the wind out of himself when he fell. </p>
<p>He heard Daichi’s warm chuckle and solid footsteps as he padded into the room. Kuroo threw an arm over his face, cheeks burning with embarrassment, and drew his knees up to try and hide the bulge in the front of his pants. Probably a little late for that now, though. </p>
<p>The mattress groaned above him as Daichi leaned over the side. “Hey. You okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Kuroo wheezed. “Swell.” </p>
<p>“Sorry to sneak up on you. I called your name. Thought you heard me.” Daichi made another low warm sound, and when Kuroo finally worked up the nerve to uncover his face and peek one eye open he saw Daichi looking down over the edge with amusement dancing in his eyes. “You know, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”</p>
<p>“Yep! Okay!” Kuroo clapped his hands and peeled himself up off the floor, avoiding eye contact as he tried to shuffle around the end of the bed. “Well, Sa’amura. It’s been nice knowing ya.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…Where you off to?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” Kuroo said, gesturing vaguely. His voice sounded strange in his own ears, pitched incredibly high and tight with emotion. “An alley...maybe the forest. I’ll become one of those feral cats people talk about.”</p>
<p>Daichi hummed. “You could do that. Or…” </p>
<p>The mattress groaned again and when Kuroo looked up from the floor Daichi was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide. One hand rested on his thigh, fingers fanned out over the thick muscle. Dangerously close to his cock. His shirt was damp with sweat and sticking to him in places, and it made Kuroo whimper and swallow hard as he tried to avert his eyes. </p>
<p>“Or?”</p>
<p>“<em> Or</em>. I just came back from a jog.” Daichi grinned knowingly, and a shiver ran through Kuroo from the tips of his ears to the tip of his tail when he pitched his voice lower and asked, “How about you come back over here and let me help you finish what you started?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bokuto/Kuroo - Body Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bokuto/Kuroo - Body Worship</p><p>(this ended up being pure fluff instead of smut haha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo shut the front door, calling out right away, “Kou, I’m home!”</p><p>There was no reply. In fact, there was no sound at <em>all</em>, which was immediately concerning given Bokuto's usually boisterous nature. </p><p>Kuroo looked back at the front entry, checking again to see if Bokuto’s sneakers were in their usual place. When he saw the well-worn sneakers were in fact there, he got even more concerned. “Kou? Where are you?”</p><p>Kuroo headed down the hall to their bedroom, finding Bokuto facedown in a star-fish position on their bed, naked save a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Kuroo could tell Bokuto had only just gotten out of the shower, droplets still clinging to the skin of his back, his wet hair falling limply around his face. </p><p>Kuroo snorted at the image, his tail flicking behind him in amusement. “Kou, what’re you doing?”</p><p>Bokuto groaned dramatically from his facedown position, making Kuroo laugh out loud.</p><p>“K<em>oooooou </em>, pay attention to meeee.” Kuroo crawled up on the bed, moving to straddle Bokuto’s hips. He started to massage his partner’s back and just when Bokuto was beginning to relax under his heavy touch, Kuroo’s tail came up to lightly skirt across Bokuto’s ribs. </p><p>Bokuto turned his head so he could speak, a pout on his full lips, “Tettsuuuuun stooop. That tickles…”</p><p>“Not ‘til you tell me what’s wrong.” Kuroo moved his fingers down to join his tail, beginning to tickle Bokuto’s sides in earnest. </p><p>“Tettsuu-uuuuu!” Bokuto couldn’t hold back anymore, beginning to laugh loudly as he squirmed. As usual, he didn’t know his own strength, and before long Kuroo was being thrown off his back as Bokuto flipped over. Kuroo landed on the bed right at Bokuto’s side, laughing at Bokuto’s red cheeks and wild hair. </p><p>Kuroo turned onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow, running his other hand through Bokuto’s unruly hair, “So, you gonna tell me what’s up now?”</p><p>“...you’re gonna laugh at me.”</p><p>“Me? Laugh at you? <em> Never .</em>” Bokuto pouted pointedly at Kuroo, “Okay, okay, really. I promise I won’t laugh.”</p><p>Bokuto sighed, “I kinda challenged Iwa to see who could bench-press more at the gym today…”</p><p>“Uh-oh…”</p><p>“He beat me by like, 50 kilos! He’s not even an athlete anymore!” Bokuto grumbled softly, “I used to bench more back in college...stupid, beefy Iwa-chan…”</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh, pushing closer to nuzzle against Bokuto’s cheek, “Kou. Does Iwaizumi have nice arms? Sure.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“<em>But</em>. In the thighs and ass department? No competition, you smoke him.”</p><p>“...really?” Bokuto heaved a sigh yet again, “I dunno, I feel like I was hotter in college…”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, sitting up to swing a leg over Bokuto’s hips and straddle him, “ You are so ridiculous, y’know that? You are the <em> sexiest </em> man alive, Kou.” Kuroo began to slowly rake his claws down Bokuto’s chest, Bokuto’s breath catching in his throat when Kuroo grazed his nipples.</p><p>“Y-you’re just saying that ‘cause you’re my husband…”</p><p>“Did you know that catboys almost never marry humans?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“We usually just marry each other because I mean, really, how can you do better than a catboy?”</p><p>“That’s true…”</p><p>Kuroo grinned down at his husband, “But Kou, I chose <em>you</em>. Because you’re funny and sweet and a <em> total beefcake </em>.” Bokuto blushed a deep red, Kuroo leaning down to lay against Bokuto’s chest and press a kiss to his lips. “I love you, you big himbo. Want me to show you just how much…?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Bokuto’s blush start to creep down to his chest. </p><p>Kuroo followed the trail of Bokuto’s flush, nuzzling his nose against his husband’s chest, a purr starting to rumble from his own chest as he placed kisses against Bokuto’s skin. “Mmm, love your chest...so warm. Best place to curl up and feel safe…”</p><p>When Kuroo flicked his gaze up briefly, he saw Bokuto looking down at him, pupils blown wide, expression conveying a mix of fondness and lust. Kuroo pressed a smile against Bokuto’s warm skin, continuing to kiss him as his hands reached out to stroke Bokuto’s strong arms, “And your arms, so strong and <em> sexy </em> ...and they give the <em> best </em> fucking hugs…”</p><p>Bokuto huffed above him at the mention of his arms, but it quickly turned into a yelp when Kuroo blew a raspberry against his skin. Kuroo set his chin on Bokuto’s stomach, looking up at him, “<em> Hey</em>. You better not be thinking about some dumb competition when I’m in the middle of professing my undying appreciation for your stupidly perfect physique.”</p><p>“I can’t help it...I just…” Bokuto’s voice softened, the volume dropping several levels, “You deserve the best, Tettsun. I wanna be the best for you…”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes went wide, a silence settling between them briefly as affection bloomed in Kuroo’s chest. He crawled back up his husband’s body, quickly wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into Bokuto’s neck, the fuzzy ears atop his head tickling his husband's chin. “Kou. You <em>are </em>the best. Better than I ever could have dreamed or hoped for. Do you know how lucky I feel getting to wake up with you every day? I mean...minus the days you go for those stupid 5 am runs, anyway…” Bokuto exhaled a soft laugh, Kuroo poking at his cheek, “I love you, always and forever. Even if you get noodle arms as you age.”</p><p>Bokuto groaned ‘<em> Tettsuuuuuun’</em>, making Kuroo break out into loud laughter as Bokuto tightened his hold on his husband. Bokuto’s arms smoothed circles into the skin of Kuroo’s back, earning him a pleased purr, “Love you too, Tettsun...even if you get less playful and agile as you age.”</p><p>Kuroo yanked his head back, “Hey! I’m a catboy not a house cat, asshole!” It was Bokuto’s turn to laugh loudly, his towel quickly ending up somewhere on the floor as Kuroo pounced on him in retaliation, “I’ll show you agile…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Daichi/Moniwa- Strength kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaname grunts softly as Daichi picks him up, his large hands warm and secure under Kaname’s thighs. It’s a grip that Kaname has gotten used to, one that he accepts without question, one he welcomes, even.</p>
<p>It’s a grip that stokes his desire.</p>
<p>Daichi pushes him up against the bathroom door and Kaname moans, legs tightening around his human's body while his tail waves erratically.</p>
<p>Daichi was so… sturdy.</p>
<p>Kaname tries to calm down, but as Daichi presses his open mouth to the front of Kaname’s throat, blunt teeth scraping at the most vulnerable part of him, all Kaname can think of is how easily Daichi holds him up, how easy it would be for Daichi to manhandle him as he pleased.</p>
<p>Soft lips take the place of teeth, and they trail from his throat to his jaw and back down again. Kaname tips his head to the side and purrs loud enough for it to vibrate through Daichi’s chest.</p>
<p>He presses his thighs closer together, urging Daichi’s hips against his, urging Daichi to hold him tighter, hold him closer.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want to go to bed?” Daichi asks, squeezing his hands into Kaname’s thighs.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Kaname answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so short!!! I wanted to do better by MoniDai but this is all i could manage😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bokuto/Akaashi - praise kink, food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also features face-fucking and trans ftm Bokuto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Open up, pet,” Keiji murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou opens his mouth obediently, and Keiji pops a treat past his lips. Koutarou chews it happily, the flavor bursting in his mouth. Sweet, the slightest hint of bitter. The flesh of the fruit gives way easily to the bite of his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very good,” Keiji replies. He presses a kiss to Koutarou’s cheek. “Ready for another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou nods, and Keiji slips him another. Crunchy, sweet, watery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Perhaps I should vary what I’m giving you. I think you’ve gotten too good at this game.” Keiji leans down next to him. “What color are you, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Koutarou answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good. I’d like to give you a different kind of treat now, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Keiji.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji hums contently, the sound vibrating against the shell of Koutarou’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine. The weight in the bed shifts, and something wraps tightly around Koutarou’s shoulders. Even without seeing, he knows Keiji’s on top of him, knows what he’s about to be given. His mouth waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No teeth this time, pet,” Keiji says, using his thumb to push Koutarou’s jaw open a bit further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first taste of his cock has Koutarou moaning. He pushes himself all the way in until the tip of it is pressed against the back of Koutarou’s throat. He backs off, allowing Koutarou to cough for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the best treat,” Koutarou says earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji runs fingers through his hair and scratches behind his ears. “You’re so sweet to me, my pet. So very good for me. I’d like to fuck your pretty little mouth. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou squirms. “Please, Keiji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because you’ve been so well-behaved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji fills his mouth again. He tastes so good, so much better than anything he’s had so far. He reaches for Keiji’s thighs and squeezes them, loving how they feel on either side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kou,” Keiji gasps. “You’re so wonderful, my pet, such a good kitty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Praise falls from his mouth, over and over until he spills down Koutarou’s throat, hot and thick, and it’s all Koutarou can do to keep himself from choking on it. But then Keiji pulls out, leans over and kisses him hard, licking the last of his own taste from Koutarou’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, pet,” he whispers, sliding his mouth down to Koutarou’s neck. “So perfect, so good, so beautiful…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words continue as Keiji trails further and further, and cut off entirely when his tongue slides between Koutarou’s labia. But Koutarou loves this form of worship, too, and his tail wraps around to brush against Keiji’s back as he lets his legs fall open.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Iwaizumi/Oikawa - Cock Warming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you can watch this, Iwa-chan. You’re such a brute.” </p><p>“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled, not bothering to take his eyes away from the football game on the big screen. “Be patient.” </p><p>“But <em> Iwa-chan~ </em> ” Oikawa pressed himself against Iwaizumi’s leg and whined up at him from the floor cushion he’d perched on at his feet. “I’ve <em> been </em>patient. How much longer?”</p><p>He watched the muscles in his boyfriend’s jaw tense as he ground his teeth together, but still, Iwaizumi didn’t turn his attention away from the game. Oikawa laid his head on Iwaizumi’s thigh. He traced patterns along the span of skin between his knee and the hem of his shorts. Slowly trailed the tips of his clawed fingers along the inside of his thigh, working higher and higher until he was tracing the outline of his half-hard cock.</p><p>Across the room the broadcaster announced the score and the commercial jingle sounded—he used to hate that godawful theme music, but now hearing it made his mouth water and tail flick in anticipation of just how much more pressing it would take before Iwaizumi would give in and give him what he wanted. </p><p>“Enough football. Stop neglecting me.” Oikawa mewled up at Iwaizumi and pressed his palm against the bulge in the front of his shorts. </p><p><em> Finally</em>, Iwaizumi turned his eyes toward him. He cupped Oikawa’s cheek, letting him nuzzle into his hand before moving higher to stroke through the thick hair around his ears. </p><p>“You’re far from neglected, Tooru. And you haven’t been patient for a single minute all day.” </p><p>“But, Iwa-chan—“ Iwaizumi cut him off with a sharp tug at his hair. </p><p>“Enough whining,” he hissed. “You’re not gonna get what you want unless you learn how to be patient.” Iwaizumi spread his knees and tugged his waistband down just far enough to let his cock spring free. “If you can’t keep your mouth shut while I’m watching the game, then we’ll have to keep it full instead.”</p><p>Oikawa grinned and repositioned between Iwaizumi’s legs, guided forward by a firm hand against the nape of his neck. For a moment he wondered what he’d meant by not getting what he wanted when Iwaizumi’s cock in his mouth was <em> exactly </em> what he’d been after. The thought faded as soon as Iwaizumi gripped himself to press his flushed cock against Oikawa’s parted lips. He circled the head with the tip of his tongue and lapped at the beads of precome collected there, savoring the salty tang before sinking his lips down as far as he could go. </p><p>Iwaizumi kept one hand threaded in his hair, scratching softly at his ears, but letting him move at his own pace as Oikawa bobbed and licked along his shaft. He clutched at Iwaizumi’s thighs and moved his head faster, encouraged by each aborted thrust of his hips as his cock brushed the back of his throat. Each time Oikawa pulled back he hollowed his cheeks. The sounds Iwaizumi huffed into the air above him had him already bracing himself, ready to take him to the hilt to swallow down his release.</p><p>Oikawa barely registered the commercial jingle and the announcer’s voice booming over his shoulder again until Iwaizumi tightened his grip on his hair, holding him steady. He blinked up at him with wide eyes. The head of his cock sat heavy and pulsing on his tongue and saliva pooled around his teeth. </p><p>“No more interruptions.” </p><p>Oikawa quirked his brow in question, but when he tried to pull back Iwaizumi held him still. He petted around his ears and cradled his face in his hands, keeping Oikawa’s mouth stretched wide around him. Iwaizumi dragged the pad of his thumb through the drool that slipped from the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. </p><p>“Be a good cockwarmer for me. If you can be patient and make it to half-time I’ll fuck that pretty mouth like you want.” </p><p>Oikawa whimpered, lashes fluttering and breaths coming heavy through his nose. He gave Iwaizumi a small nod.</p><p>Maybe football season wasn’t so bad after all…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mika/Daishou/Kuroo - Impact Play, Blindfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mika/Daishou/Kuroo - Impact Play, Blindfold</p>
<p>(additional warnings: dom/sub dynamics, use of the word 'slut', implied pegging)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Kuroo’s spine, the hair at the base of his tail standing on end as Mika ran her gloved hand over the skin of his bare ass, “Such a pretty, pretty kitty.” Kuroo’s ears swiveled on the top of his head, trying desperately to orient him, the silk tie wrapped around his eyes leaving him at the will of his partners. Kuroo whined around the cock sitting heavy on his tongue, disappointed he couldn’t look up into Daishou’s face and watch him struggle to keep his breathing even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou moaned when Kuroo mewled around his cock, Mika having grabbed the base of his tail firmly, “You’re doing such a good job, taking Suguru’s cock so well.” Mika’s other leather-covered hand rubbed circles into Kuroo’s skin, making him arch back into her touch, “Why don’t you give Suguru more and I’ll give you something in return…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s tail flicked in excitement, making Mika laugh lightly when it grazed her face. She stroked Kuroo’s tail gently, turning her attention to Daishou as Kuroo began to deep-throat him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou’s head tipped to the side, his mouth hanging open and chest heaving as he looked down, watching Kuroo swallow his cock over and over. Typically when Kuroo had Daishou’s cock in his mouth, he was staring up at his partner, sharp amber eyes full of lust. Without the ability to show Daishou how much he was enjoying himself with his gaze, he had to rely on other means; Kuroo moaning lewdly, the bend in his back deepening with each swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou worked his hand into Kuroo’s hair, taking a second to scratch at Kuroo’s fluffy ears before winding his fingers in Kuroo’s dark locks. Once He was sure he had a good hold, he flicked his gaze up to Mika, his girlfriend grinning when their eyes made contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mika took a step back from Kuroo, quickly adjusting her gloves before pulling back a hand, her palm crashing down to make contact with Kuroo’s ass seconds later. The sound of leather meeting skin mingled with Kuroo’s cry, Kuroo left with only a split second to wonder how such a tiny hand could make such an impact before the next hit came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mika repeated the action over and over, Kuroo’s moans getting higher in pitch, more and more desperate. Kuroo’s body quickly became caught in two states. He wanted more,he wanted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but his muscles were quickly starting to give out. His mind drifted, the blindfold and escalating pain allowing him to detach from his senses and float away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou could feel him slipping away with the next spank, Kuroo starting to collapse so far forward that his nose met Daishou’s pelvic bone. Daishou quickly used the grip he had on Kuroo’s hair to pull him off his cock, intentionally pulling at his hair to try and ground him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, look at you falling apart, you really are a slut…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou leaned down, his voice low and even, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> being used, don’t you?” Kuroo moaned loudly in response, distracted by the feeling of Mika lovingly caressing the irritated skin of his ass. Daishou made an irritated sound in the back of his throat, using his grip on Kuroo’s hair to yank his head even further back. Kuroo gasped when he felt one of Daishou’s sharp canines tug on his ear, Daishou’s tone commanding enough to leave Kuroo breathless, “I asked you a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unexpected hit from Mika had Kuroo keening, “Answer him, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Daishou’s hand traveled from Kuroo’s hair, down his face to cup his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I love being used…” Kuroo turned his head in Daishou’s hold, nuzzling affectionately against his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you admit you’re a slut. Tell us who’s slut you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was floating away again, a soft purr starting to rumble in his chest as he nosed at Daishou’s palm. His attention was quickly re-focused when Mika landed another hit against his sensitive skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo cried out, “Yours! I’m yours!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ours to take apart, ours to break…” Kuroo could hear the desperate lust in Daishou’s voice even before his hand started to travel down and clamp down on his throat slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo exhaled, “..please...break me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou grinned, turning his gaze to Mika, “What do you think babe, think he deserves it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suguru, don’t be so mean. He’s been perfectly well-behaved.” Mika stepped to the side of the bed, finally removing her gloves, the pair of red, lace panties she was wearing quickly following. Daishou watched her, feeling his heart pick up pace as Mika began to work her harness up over her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou hummed low in his throat, turning his attention back to Kuroo, “Hmm. I guess you have been a good boy. You’ve earned a treat.” He leaned down further, kissing Kuroo’s ear, “You still green?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick nod was all Kuroo gave, too distracted by trying to get contact with Daishou's body again. Daishou let Kuroo press forward and nuzzle against his abs, his grip on Kuroo’s hair easing up enough to let him run his fingers through Kuroo’s unruly locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to hear you say it, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’still green...but only if you kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou huffed in amusement, sharing a knowing look with Mika before leaning down to pull Kuroo into a heated kiss, swallowing Kuroo’s moans as Mika began to work a lubed finger into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daishou pulled back, Kuroo whining as he tried to chase his lips. His whining was short-lived, Daishou’s hand on Kuroo’s throat beginning to tighten down, pulling a gasp from Kuroo. “You’re so pretty when you fall apart, I’d keep you like this forever if I could…and you’d love it. Our perfect, gorgeous mess…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bokuto/Kuroo/Akaashi - double penetration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He could do it,” says Koutarou confidently, scratching behind Tetsurou’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji, who’s scratching beneath Tetsurou’s chin, frowns. “He could, but should he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here.” Tetsurou’s ears flatten against his head, flickering in irritation. “And I can definitely take both of you at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou and Keiji exchange a glance, Koutarou’s brows shooting up toward his hairline in excitement before he flattens Tetsurou against the couch. Tetsurou lets out a low moan as Koutarou kisses his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Kou,” Keiji says. “We’ll need to get him prepped. It’ll take a long time. We don’t want him coming too soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bein’ careful,” Koutarou murmurs, even as he presses himself further into Tetsurou. Fingers slip down toward his ass, bypassing all the sensitive spots Koutarou usually likes to tease. Keiji laughs quietly and helps Koutarou slip Tetsurou’s pants to the floor before easing himself behind Tetsurou. Koutarou disappears long enough to procure lube, and Keiji spends those moments skimming his fingers over Tetsurou’s skin, making him gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does take a torturously long time for Keiji and Koutarou to open him up. Keiji insists on more prep than usual, and by the time he’s satisfied Tetsurou’s cock is leaking, hanging heavy between his legs. Tetsurou is keyed up and gasping at every touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s hand rests just against his throat as he sinks onto Koutarou. He’s so stretched that it barely feels like it fills him, which is saying something. Koutarou closes his eyes, rests his hands behind his head like he’s perfectly at peace. Keiji lifts Tetsurou’s tail out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to tell me if it’s too much,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou doesn’t have time to enjoy the feeling of his cock twitching at the praise, because Keiji pushes into him then, a bit at a time, until he’s fuller than he’s ever felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, Kou,” Keiji murmurs quietly, leaning his forehead against Tetsurou’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cock feels good, Ji,” Koutarou sighs. “Makes me wish I were in Tetsu’s place right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, perhaps. If you’d like our pet to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that pet hasn’t fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the wall</span>
  <span> until he had you drooling—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you please, please fuck me now?” Tetsurou whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou’s hips snap into him and force a long mewl from his throat. Koutarou and Keiji set a punishing pace, one that has him coming dry after almost no time at all. Koutarou laughs at him and grabs his hips to keep him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou is the first to spill inside Tetsurou, grunting and pausing the movement of his hips. Keiji follows soon after, because he’s always liked the feeling of Koutarou’s come inside Tetsurou. After spending the entire session begging for someone to touch his cock, Tetsurou finishes again just three strokes into Koutarou giving him a handjob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you I could do it,” Tetsurou mumbles into Koutarou’s chest later, and his answer is a rumbling laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Daichi/Oikawa- Cuddles, frottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Of course, Tooru can’t let a cuddle session stay a cuddle session.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tooru,” Daichi says, struggling to escape Tooru’s hold as Tooru tries to meld their bodies together by sheer force of will. “Tooru, get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooooo,” Tooru whines, tail swishing vehemently. “I’m so comfortable here. I don’t want to move, don’t make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru cat, I have to make food. If I don’t do that then you’ll be the one complaining about how I’m letting you starve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t complain,” Tooru purrs, nuzzling into Daichi’s chest as he burrows his hands under Daichi’s body. His hands find each other and lock in the middle, digging uncomfortably into Daichi’s back. “I promise I won’t complain. Let’s just lay here for a little bit, Daichi-san, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awfully polite today, aren’t you?” Daichi wiggles a little, but Tooru’s hold only tightens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, I’m the politest catboy you’ll ever meet on any given day,” Tooru huffs, pressing his cheek to Daichi’s chest and looking at him lop-sided and adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighs and uses both hands to card through Tooru’s hair, starting at the base of his ears and moving down. Tooru purrs, but his hold remains sure as steel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Tooru are evenly matched when it comes to stubbornness, but today, Daichi thinks he can give in without making too much of a fuss. He doesn’t particularly want to leave his warm spot anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does however make a show of being greatly put out as he lets his head fall back on the couch’s armrest. “Fine, fine, we can stay. Move your hands though, your knuckles are digging into my spine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru grins brightly and withdraws his hands. He shimmies higher up Daichi’s body, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. “Cuddle time,” he sing-songs, inordinately pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi smiles despite himself. “Cuddle time,” he agrees, pressing kisses to the top of Tooru’s head and wrapping his arms around him. “All the cuddles for Tooru cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, all the cuddles for me.” Tooru sighs and buries his face in Daichi’s neck as Daichi starts rubbing his back, making soft little ‘mrrp!’s when Daichi pets him where he likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good, kitty-cat?” Daichi blows gently at the tip of Tooru’s ear and smiles when it twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru responds by purring louder, and Daichi lets him be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a little while though, Daichi feels Tooru shiver, and before he can ask if Tooru needs a blanket, he feels his hips twitch and press into him before relaxing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Tooru can’t let a cuddle session stay a cuddle session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> good huh?” He chuckles softly, and Tooru’s ears press flat to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all your fault,” Tooru whines, fluffy tail swaying in agitation. “It always feels so good when you rub my back, I can’t help getting worked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likely excuse,” Daichi scoffs, though he does trail his hands lower and into the waistband of Tooru’s pyjamas for two handfuls of soft, supple ass. “You’re incorrigible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru plants his knees and ruts into Daichi’s hips. “Maybe,” he mutters, and Daichi can easily imagine the self-satisfied smirk he is hiding in Daichi’s shoulder. “But you like me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi yanks just a little unkindly at the base of Tooru’s tail and smiles when Tooru moans. He slots his thigh between Tooru’s and presses upward, grinding against his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Daichi says, catching the delicate tip of Tooru’s ear in his mouth and feeling him shudder against his chest as he rides Daichi’s thigh. “Now show me what I like to see, kitty-cat.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments highly appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Daichi/Terushima- Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>“You’re so fucking thirsty for it, Yuuji,”</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Humiliation kink (meaning there's derogatory language)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking thirsty for it, Yuuji,” Sawamura-san says, looking down at Yuuji like he’s amused by him. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone as desperate for cock as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji tries not to squirm as familiar shame and perverse arousal begins to coil in his gut. On his knees and naked in front of Sawamura-san, it’s hard not to feel small and exposed, especially when Sawamura-san himself looks positively stately, seated on the armchair with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sawamura-san,” Yuuji responds, eyes levelled at Sawamura-san’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry are you?” he scoffs. “If you were, we wouldn’t keep finding ourselves in this situation on a regular basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, Sawamura-san,” Yuuji repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes up here, kid,” Sawamura-san snaps, and Yuuji grits his teeth at the steel in his deep voice. “Did you forget what I told you already? Do you even have space for anything except dick in that head of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji swallows. Sawamura-san’s voice is rough with annoyance layered with disgust. He raises his head to focus his eyes on Sawamura-san’s face, and swallows again when he sees the disdainful scowl twisting his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected any better from you, though. Look at you, all I did was snap at you once and you’re hard as a tomcat smelling a queen in heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji’s lips part on a shaky inhale as Sawamura-san presses the tip of his shoe directly under the head of Yuuji’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what my voice does to you, Yuuji?” He purrs, like he’s got the feline vocal folds and not Yuuji. His voice is velvet, deep and smooth, amused and mocking in exactly the right way that makes Yuuji feel embarrassed and want to hide away but also stay and beg for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? I asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura-san knows. Sawamura-san knows what he and his voice and his derisive words do to Yuuji. But he’ll make Yuuji say it, just to watch him squirm under his boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sawamura-san,” Yuuji says it with as little stammering as he can manage. “You— your voice, it makes me hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a pathetic, eager little whore you are for me, Yuuji.” Sawamura-san trails his toe down the length of Yuuji’s cock and Yuuji gasps at the feel of the rough rubber and smooth leather on his sensitive skin. He bites his lip when Sawamura-san moves upward again, till he’s choking on his whimpers and tears are dripping down his cheek. “How low will you go for my cock, I wonder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji takes a shuddering breath. “As low as you want, Sawamura-san,” he says, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” Sawamura-san smiles, pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji lets himself be gathered against a warm, broad chest, and sighs when a large hand cups his cheek and guides him to lay his head on a sturdy shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a sweet, precious kitten you are, Yuuji,” Daichi’s voice murmurs as he gently scratches at the base of Yuuji’s skull. “Always such a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yuuji grins at him sleepily. “You tell me that only every day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi kisses his cheek and pulls him closer. </span>
  <span>“I know, but maybe I want to say it anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji hugs him back and tries not to laugh at the vehemence in Daichi’s voice. </span>
  <span>“If that’s the case, then I won’t stop you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe Yuuji didn't need the after cuddles but maybe Daichi and I did. We're valid.<br/>As always, comments are most appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sakusa/Atsumu - Brat Taming, Edging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Additional CW for a touch of dacryphilia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu struggles against the tie binding his wrists. He writhes against the bedsheets, fingers twisted tightly into the fabric above his head as he rocks his hips—a desperate attempt to chase after Sakusa’s fingers as he pulls away once again to leave Miya throbbing, empty, and aching for release. </p>
<p>He knows he looks pathetic—panting and moaning with tears streaming over his cheeks and drool trailing down his chin. He can see it in the sharp curl of Sakusa’s lips above him. In the smug way he grins as he makes a mess of him. But he couldn’t care less. Not when they’ve been at it for what feels like hours, with Kiyoomi bringing him to the edge over and over, only to pull back just as Atsumu’s about to hit his peak. His mind has long since clouded over, fuzzy at the edges with lust and a need that burns like fire in his veins. </p>
<p>Atsumu wants to cum so badly that he’s almost ready to say fuck the rules, and drop his hands to his cock to jerk himself to completion. Even through the haze though, he knows Kiyoomi wouldn’t let him. Not until he gets what he wants. And what Kiyoomi wants is for Atsumu to beg. To cry and plead to be split open on his thick cock, filled up and fucked into the mattress while his claws carve holes in the bedsheets. </p>
<p>But he’s not ready to give up that easily.</p>
<p>He feels one side of his mouth pull into a grin, but as soon as he takes a breath to speak Sakusa slides two lubed up fingers back into him, meeting no resistance as he presses in deep to resume slowly fucking him open. </p>
<p>Atsumu tosses his head back and sobs into the air, “C’mon Omi, will ya just—“</p>
<p>“Just what, Miya?” His voice is still so smooth, with a dark edge that makes Atsumu’s tail curl against his leg where Kiyoomi holds his thighs spread wide. </p>
<p>“Just stop teasin’, ya filthy cat. Fuck me already.” </p>
<p>“<em>Tsk,</em>” Sakusa scoffs and his ears twitch in annoyance. “A mouth like that and you think I’m the filthy one. Look at you,” he says, roughly pulling his fingers free from Atsumu’s abused hole. He grips him by the thighs, long slick fingers digging into the muscle as he shoves Atsumu’s knees up far enough that he’s folded nearly in half. Kiyoomi leans over him, whispering just above his parted lips as Atsumu whimpers. </p>
<p>“You’re a sloppy mess. Leaking all over yourself.” He grinds his cock into his ass, and Atsumu nearly chokes when the head catches over his rim. “Absolutely <em> filthy. </em> And from where I’m sitting you’re in no position to make demands. You’ll take whatever I give you, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he breathes. His chest heaves, and his tongue feels too heavy in his mouth, but he forces himself to form the words anyway. “P-please, Omi. Please?” </p>
<p>He sees the way Kiyoomi’s eyes flash at those words, expression caught somewhere between surprise and smug satisfaction that he was able to make Atsumu cave so soon. Those dark lidded eyes flash with <em> something else</em>, too. Something that makes Atsumu’s breath catch and his chest feel tight, but he’s too fucked out to think about what that spark in his chest might mean while he falls to pieces beneath Sakusa’s skillful hands. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi presses closer, forcing Atsumu’s knees higher and trapping his flushed cock between their bodies. He purrs quietly, the low hum vibrating across Atsumu’s skin and making his eyes flutter closed. “I don’t know, ‘Tsumu. You’ve been awfully mouthy. I’m not sure you’ve earned anything more.” </p>
<p>A wrecked sob tears its way from Atsumu’s chest and he shakes his head weakly. He scrunches his face, flattening his ears, and feels more tears streak from the corners of his eyes, but he can’t stop. He <em> needs </em>it. Needs to cum with Kiyoomi buried deep inside him. “Please.  P-please, Omi. I’ll do anythin’. Be so good for ya. Pl-please, please...”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi dips down to nuzzle against his temple, shushing him lightly and letting one of his legs drop back down to the bed. “Anything?” He speaks softly and presses kisses against his face—traces his tongue along tear tracks as Atsumu shakily nods his head. “Shh, okay ‘Tsumu. Okay. You know I’ll take care of you. But first,” Atsumu feels his lubed up fingers prodding at his entrance again. “You’re gonna do it one more time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Atsumu/Kuroo - Shotgunning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Atsumu/Kuroo - Shotgunning</p><p>(featuring catboy Kuroo and foxboy tsum-tsum 😉)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, yer sexy…”</p><p>Kuroo smirked at Atsumu from his seat next to him on the couch, bringing the joint to his glossy lips again, “I know.”</p><p>“Ain’tcha gonna return the sentiment?”</p><p>Exhaling with a laugh, Kuroo shook his head, “No way mister cocky, your ego is too big already.”</p><p>Atsumu’s tongue swiped across his lower lip, “That’s not my ego, babe.” He grabbed his groin, adjusting himself suggestively while stealing the joint back, quickly taking a hit. Kuroo’s nose scrunched up in disgust, his free hand finding one of Atsumu’s nipples, grabbing the metal bar piercing the skin and twisting. Atsumu yipped, “Kitty likes to play rough, huh?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you love to know…” Leaning over Atsumu’s chest, Kuroo snatched the joint back again, grinning wickedly as he watched the fuzzy ears on top of Atsumu’s head swivel in interest.</p><p>“Yeah, I would. S’why I asked, kitten.”</p><p>Kuroo studied Atsumu with sharp eyes, his long black tail flicking behind him as he tried to decide how best to corner his prey. After a moment of consideration, Kuroo unfolded his long legs from underneath him, the edges of Kuroo’s lips pulling up into a grin as he slung a leg over Atsumu’s hips, planting himself firmly in the fox's lap. A shiver shot up Atsumu’s spine when he felt something sleek wrapping around his fluffy tail, glancing over to see Kuroo’s black tail entwining with his own. When Atsumu looked back up into Kuroo’s face, he found the feline holding the joint out for him. He floundered for a moment, mouth hanging open as he struggled to regain composure under Kuroo’s intense gaze. When he finally took the joint, he brought it right up to his lips to take a hit. As soon as he pulled it from his mouth before he could even think of exhaling, Kuroo was grabbing his jaw, tilting the fox’s head up as he leaned down to meet him until their lips were nearly touching. </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes quickly scanned Kuroo’s face, finally understanding what he wanted when Kuroo’s mouth dropped open. </p><p>Slowly parting his lips, Atsumu pushed the smoke across Kuroo’s lips, into his waiting mouth. Atsumu’s tongue chased after the smoke, twisting against Kuroo’s as the feline inhaled. Kuroo pulled back just long enough to blow the smoke directly into Atsumu’s face, barely having time to catch his breath before Atsumu was using the leverage of his hands on Kuroo’s lower back to yank him in for another kiss.</p><p>All of Atsumu’s usual smooth moves were completely lost to him, his head fully clouded. Between his high, the plush ass seated firmly on his cock, and Kuroo kissing him absolutely breathless, Atsumu’s defenses were completely destroyed.</p><p>He’d let Kuroo do <em>anything </em>to him. </p><p>Atsumu groaned low in his throat, hips bucking up involuntarily when Kuroo wound a hand up into his blond locks. Kuroo scraped his claws against Atsumu’s scalp, the fox shivering as his body broke out in goosebumps.</p><p>Atsumu’s brain was useless, save one thought. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, he’s no cat, he’s a damn Incubus. </em>
</p><p>Kuroo was literally kissing him stupid, the feline’s tongue working in the most obscene ways Atsumu had ever experienced. When Kuroo decided he’d finally made his point, he pulled back, grinning wickedly at the dazed expression on Atsumu’s face. “So <em>that’s </em>how to shut you up. If I’d known it was that easy to get you to stop running your mouth, I’d have crawled into your lap an hour ago.”</p><p>Atsumu was left with his chest heaving, finally blinking back to consciousness after a beat, licking his lips, “Who’s cocky now?”</p><p>One small twist of Kuroo’s hips had Atsumu moaning an exaggerated ‘<em>fuuuuck</em>’ as his head fell back against the couch. Kuroo loomed over him, looking beyond smug as he reached to take the nearly burnt out joint from Atsumu’s fingers. “I’d say I have every right to be, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Atsumu groaned, feeling fully boneless as he draped an arm over his eyes, “And people say foxes are mischievous…”</p><p>A throaty laugh floated over Kuroo’s lap as he finally dropped the spent joint into an ashtray, “Mmm, you are.”</p><p>“Oh? Then what are you?”</p><p>Atsumu uncovered his eyes just in time to see the dangerously hungry look in Kuroo’s eyes before he started to steadily roll his hips, grinding his ass over Atsumu’s painfully hard cock. </p><p>“<em>A predator .</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Bokuto/Kuroo/Hanamaki - Masks, public sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are folks of all sorts that frequent this club—vamps, wolves, catboys like Tetsurou himself. Ears, tails, and claws don’t stick out here the way they do in other places, particularly with everyone wearing masks for safety (a concession to the vampire code). Tetsurou can blend into the crowd the way he prefers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s Koutarou, who’s in the middle of the floor surrounded by folks of all genders and persuasions. He dances with everyone, it seems, moving his body against a tall pale man in one moment and twirling a tiny pixie in his arms in the next. There’s sweat gathering on his brow that glints in the dim light of the club and a bright smile evident on his face despite his mask as he accepts another into his fold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Takahiro murmurs into his ear. The cotton over his mouth muffles his voice. “He looks like a goddamn snack out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou hums, leaning into Takahiro. “You hungry, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly,” Takahiro replies, but the way his voice curls into Tetsurou’s ear makes him seem like a liar. “But don’t you want a piece of him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s wetness on his neck, moisture that’s gathered from Takahiro’s breath pressed into his skin. Tetsurou purrs as a shiver goes down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t feed here,” Tetsurou replies, although he’s inclined to let Takahiro do whatever he likes. “Too messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea,” Takahiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s faster than lightning, pulling a confused Koutarou from the throng of disappointed clubgoers and into the dark alleyway behind the club. He’s still loose from earlier, but Tetsurou drops to his knees to prepare him for Takahiro once again. His cries pierce the night, loud and melodic, as fingers and tongue stretch him open. Takahiro wraps a hand around his face, hushing him, and Koutarou whines against his constraints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ready,” Tetsurou murmurs, half-out of his mind with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go around front,” Takahiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s back presses into the wall as Koutarou’s cock fills his mouth. One hand reaches down to tug at his hair, fingers pressing into his ears just enough to send a thrill through him. Takahiro rocks gently, careful not to push so hard that Tetsurou’s head knocks into the brick. Drool drips from the side of his mouth as he’s filled over and over. Koutarou’s voice pitches higher and higher, and when Tetsurou looks up, he sees that Takahiro’s murmuring into his ear, mask still over his mouth—avoiding temptation, Tetsurou thinks, but fuck if it doesn’t get him off. He jams a hand into his pants and hopes Koutarou will be content to go home after this instead of back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come fills his mouth and he swallows it down, lapping at the head of Koutarou’s cock to milk the last of his release, and he’s rewarded with both Takahiro and Koutarou petting him as he finishes himself. He rests his head against Koutarou’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still hungry?” he asks Takahiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro huffs a laugh. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kuroo/Daichi/Suga - grooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi presses a kiss to Tetsurou’s forehead and one to Koushi’s mouth as he dashes through the apartment in search of a shower. Tetsurou pouts after he passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get a lip kiss,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi grins at him. “He didn’t want to interrupt your bath, Tetsu. We wouldn’t want to throw off your groove, or however you put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou crosses his arms over his chest. There’s still a spot behind his ear that feels dirty, but he stubbornly tries to ignore it. “I could have paused for a second. I haven’t seen him all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re twitching, Tetsurou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it. Tetsurou gives in and paws behind his ear. Koushi laughs as Tetsurou shakes himself off with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you don’t want me stinking up the apartment,” Tetsurou says. “And a twice daily grooming is an important part of my care routine—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Koushi answers, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, we know it’s important to you. We wouldn’t want to be a bother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou frowns. “I don’t think you’re a bother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou crawls across the couch and flops on top of Koushi, who scratches the newly-cleaned spot behind his ear. “We know you don’t think that,” Koushi says. “We just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy,” Tetsurou answers. He looks up at Koushi. “I’m very, very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very, very happy, too,” Koushi answers, lowering his mouth to Tetsurou’s. “And so is Daichi. Very, very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou smirks. “He isn’t as happy as you’re about to be. Tongue’s good for more than just grooming, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you put it to good use, then,” Koushi suggests. He hums as Tetsurou undoes his belt and takes his cock out. Tetsurou licks in tiny stripes up Koushi’s shaft and back down again as Koushi pets through his hair. Koushi’s always liked the texture of Tetsurou’s tongue, and Tetsurou’s always liked the affectionate way Koushi tugs at his hair when he gives him head. Soon they’re both blissed out, and when Daichi comes out from his shower he finds them both moaning, Koushi with his head tipped back onto the arm of the couch and Tetsurou rutting against the cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess this is what I miss out on for running through so quickly,” he chuckles. With both their eyes on him, he lets the towel drop to the floor. Tetsurou drools; Koushi murmurs a prayer of thanks. “Got room for one more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou has to squeeze a third bath in later that night, but it’s totally worth it to end up drenched in both their come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Kai/Kuroo - Voice Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo’s back arched off the bed, claws leaving marks on the bedding as he fisted their good sheets, looking for something, anything to keep him grounded enough to make this last despite his desire to follow his pleasure into the abyss. </p><p>Luckily there was Kai’s voice.</p><p>Words of praise and affection flowed from Kai’s lips like honey, his tone just as rich and sweet. </p><p>
  <em> 'You’re doing so well for me, baby, look at you take me so perfectly. My perfect, gorgeous kitten.’ </em>
</p><p>Kuroo would do <em>anything </em>to hear Kai tell him how good he was; Kai’s deep, resonant voice never failing to send a shiver racing up Kuroo’s spine.</p><p>He really didn’t have to try, though. </p><p>Kai was utterly smitten, meaning Kuroo was thoroughly spoiled both in and out of the bedroom. </p><p>Kuroo’s pleasure was of paramount importance to Kai. He had taken Kuroo apart carefully over the years, observing him closely, learning to pick up on even the most subtle cues.</p><p>Kuroo’s breathing would become shallow when he started to get turned on, his purrs would evolving from a soft roll to a deep rumble when he was feeling particularly flirtatious. The speed of his flicking tail gave away how good he was feeling and the arch in his back always deepened as he got closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>Unsurprisingly it also meant Kai knew <em>exactly </em>what his voice did to his partner, and he had learned how to weaponize it for Kuroo’s benefit with expert precision.</p><p>Kuroo whined, Kai able to feel him beginning to tremble where their hips met. He was close, tears starting to pool at the edge of his amber eyes.</p><p>Kai ran his hands up the back of Kuroo’s thighs, pressing forward so that Kuroo was fully pinned below him with no chance of escape. He pressed kisses along Kuroo’s jaw, Kuroo’s long longs wrapping around his waist, keeping Kai close and grinding into him at the perfect angle. </p><p>Kuroo’s head pressed back into the bed, his whining increasing in frequency as Kai licked up the long line of his neck.</p><p>When Kai’s mouth finally found its rightful place right next to his partner’s ear, Kuroo finally wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck, knowing he’d need to hang on for dear life for what was coming.</p><p>Kai’s lips settled softly against Kuroo’s cheek, “You feel so good, baby...so good for me, just for me.”</p><p>The words seeped into Kuroo’s skin, the thick quality of Kai’s voice leaving him feeling light-headed. Kuroo was left panting, his body operating on autopilot.</p><p>“I know you’re close baby, I can feel it.”</p><p>Kuroo nuzzled against Kai’s face, tightening his hold on him, “W-wanna come…”</p><p>“Then come, baby. Stop thinking and let go, you’ve earned it.”</p><p>A high whine escaped Kuroo, claws digging into the skin of Kai’s back as he chased his high.</p><p>His body was on fire; he wanted it, he wanted it, <em> he wanted it</em>.</p><p>All it took was one last utterance to set him fully alight, Kai’s voice dropping a full octave as he kissed Kuroo’s ear. “<em>Come </em>.”</p><p>Fire shot through his veins, Kuroo keening as his orgasm hit him.</p><p>Kai worked him through it with more sweet praise, following after Kuroo only a few minutes later. “Do you know how gorgeous you sound when you come?”</p><p>Kuroo was still trying to catch his breath, “<em>Hey. </em> That’s...<em>my </em> line…”</p><p>Laughter rumbled deep in Kai’s chest as he kissed Kuroo firmly on the lips, the sound leaving Kuroo purring in satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Daichi/Kita - DubCon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they shouldn't do this<br/>but why not?<br/>(read chapter notes)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:<br/>DubCon means dubious consent. It means consent is not explicitly and enthusiastically given. For this fic, Daichi is into it more than he isn't.<br/>If this concept makes you uncomfortable at all, please click away.</p><p>Also I cheated and made Kita a fox oops. It's ok tho i got permission.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, I apologise,” Daichi said, backtracking and averting his eyes. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I didn’t think anyone would be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke looked over his shoulder, his frown morphing into a pleasant smile when he recognized Daichi. “It’s quite alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the light from the dozens of spirit flames hovering in the area, slightly obscured by the heavy steam rising from the hot spring, Shinsuke’s silver tails and pale skin seemed to shimmer. The blood-red of his underrobe only amplified the effect, and Daichi didn’t think the fox spirit could ever look more untouchable, more ethereal than he usually did, but here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blinked, remembering himself, and took another step back, respectfully keeping his eyes averted, even if Shinsuke seemed completely unbothered about his lack of dress. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” he said, and bowed slightly. “Have a good night, Shinsuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blinked, taken aback at the suggestion. Shinsuke was eying the bundle of cloth in Daichi’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you came here for the same reason I did, after all.” Shinsuke spoke softly, but his voice carried. “There’s no reason for you to go elsewhere, or even wait to have your bath, which I’m sure you’ve been looking forward to after a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shook his head. “It wouldn’t be appropriate. You’re a divine spirit, and I’m a guardian. I can’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Shinsuke was too close, too real, looking at Daichi with a slightly cocked head and a small, sly smile on his lips. “You can’t, or don’t want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi fumbled backward, right up against a tree. “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen how you look at me.” Shinsuke's golden eyes were luminous and hypnotic as he stepped closer, the pinprick slits of his pupils like black holes devouring whole galaxies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to want to devour Daichi too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shinsuke, we can’t,” he muttered, trying not to look at how Shinsuke’s robe revealed a swath of pale thigh, how his collar slipped off one shoulder, how the light from the spirit flames rendered his skin a soft, glowing amber. The delicate sweep of his clavicle gleamed in the flickering light, and Daichi wanted to put his teeth right where the bone dipped into the hollow of Shinsuke’s throat. His mouth watered at the prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is to say what we can and cannot do?” Shinsuke placed both hands on Daichi’s chest, and Daichi’s breath hitched at the feel and sight of his long, clawed fingers on his dark robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi remained still as Shinsuke dragged both his hands downward, each claw a distinct point of sensation on his skin, a sharp trail of white-hot fire from his chest to his hips, down to his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Kita,” Daichi tried, hardly moving a muscle, hyper-aware of the lethal claws on the meat of his thighs. Shinsuke’s eyes never wavered from his face, as if he knew Daichi would try to slip away the moment he stopped looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Sawamura,” Shinsuke responded, leaning closer into Daichi’s space and crouching the littlest bit so he was looking up at Daichi. His fluffy tails swayed gently behind him, casting odd shadows on the underbrush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re always watching, my Lord,” Daichi swallowed, feeling his resolve begin to crumble in the face of Shinsuke’s open desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke smiled, showing fangs. “Then let’s put on a show worth watching, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe I saw K/DA's concept video for Villain and lost my whole entire mind, what about it?<br/>Comments are very very appreciated! Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kuroo/Sugawara - claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know you’ve got claws,” Koushi murmurs into his ear. “Fucking use them already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou has to pull away from him. “That’s not a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid I’ll like it too much?” Koushi asks, teasing grin on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. “Afraid I’ll hurt you. Koushi, they’re sharp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand the concept of a claw, thank you,” Koushi retorts. The mood’s broken now, so he huffs and sits up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand how sharp they are.” Tetsurou sits up beside him. He lets his claws poke out from between his knuckles. “Feel them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi glares for another moment before taking Tetsurou’s hand in his own. He runs the pads of his fingers over the edges of them. “You’re trimming them,” he decides, letting Tetsurou’s hand fall to his lap. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushiiii,” Tetsurou sighs. Koushi turns his head. He can be so stubborn once he’s decided something. “Koushi, come on, don’t be like this. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi turns back. “I’ve done the research,” he says, and Tetsurou really has no idea what you’d type into Google to make it give you back a result that says it’s okay for your catboy to scratch you, but that’s maybe a question for another time. “It’s perfectly safe as long as you’re up to date on your vaccines, which I’m assuming you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean bill of health,” Tetsurou answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou presses his face into Koushi’s neck. “Are you sure? It’ll hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi takes Tetsurou’s chin between his fingers. “I know it will hurt. It’ll be okay. I bought some soothing cream the last time I was at the store. You can rub me down later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a lot more prepared for this than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou presses Koushi back into the bed. “I’m only scratching your back,” he murmurs against their skin. “And gently. I’m not going full force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, Tetsu, I’ll take anything you wanna give me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou moans as he rubs his dick into Koushi’s hip. Koushi flips them suddenly, grinning wildly, and Tetsurou should have known better than to think he was ever in control. He lifts his hands to Koushi’s ass, his hips, and finally his back. Fingers trace up Koushi’s spine and across his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsu,” Koushi breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou lets his claws extend, just a little bit, and scratches down Koushi’s back. He screams, pain and pleasure in his voice, and Tetsurou moans and clings to him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cream takes care of the scratches later. Tetsurou takes care of Koushi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Meian/Kuroo - Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meian opened his door to find Kuroo slouched against the doorframe inspecting his claws, fingers laden with heavy, silver rings to match the assortment hanging from his fluffy ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” Kuroo pushed away from the frame, leaning up and into Meian’s space for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand stopped him, “Not so fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo pouted briefly, swatting Meian’s hand off his leather jacket and then looking at him expectantly. Meian leaned over to pick something up off the genkan floor, holding a shiny, black bag up in front of Kuroo’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’d have something for you to wear this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks expensive.” Kuroo grinned, swiping the bag from Meian’s hands, diving in right away to carelessly throw the tissue onto the genkan floor. His expression quickly morphed from smug to abashed when he saw the contents, “What is...it’s pastel pink!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Meian slapped Kuroo’s ass with no warning, causing Kuroo to yelp and jump. “You know where the bathroom is. I’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo disappeared down the hallway, slamming the bathroom door slightly. Meian rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s sulking, collapsing into the large leather chair in his office across the hall from the bathroom. He pulled out his phone to swipe through Instagram, not really paying attention, his mind too busy expectantly conjuring up images of Kuroo’s fluffy tail framed by sheer, pink fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Meian had seen the lingerie set in the store, he’d known it was the one. It was the perfect juxtaposition to everything Kuroo was. The lingerie was innocent, coquettish, tame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was none of those things. He was bratty, edgy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>; everything Meian could’ve hoped for when he'd gone looking for a quick hook-up on that catboy dating app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had been nearly ten months ago. And now they slept together more nights than not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Meian had been trying not to acknowledge that fact, among a number of other breakdowns in boundaries between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the beginning, Kuroo had been methodical, always managing to sneak out as soon as Meian was asleep. But he’d slipped up more than a few times now, Meian waking to find Kuroo purring warmly against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a different kind of intimacy than the one he usually shared with Kuroo, but equally as exhilarating in its own way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meian sighed to himself, trying to push the creeping ‘what are we’ thoughts down. He settled on trying to get the night moving in a direction that would help both of them ignore the changes in their relationship, at least for a few hours anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s taking you so long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what the fuck did you expect when you gave me garters?” Meian had to stifle a laugh, able to hear Kuroo grumble to himself for several seconds before he was yelling at Meian again, “Do you try to intentionally frustrate </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> you hook up with!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Just you, smartass. You’re special. Now get your sweet, pantie-clad ass out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment went silent for a few minutes, Meian setting his phone down, eyes fixed on the bathroom door. When Kuroo finally emerged, his cheeks were a deep red, but he was holding his head high, tail swishing behind him alluringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his obvious embarrassment, Kuroo was doing his best to remain a force of seduction, and he was doing a damn good job. Meian had to slide down in his seat to relieve some of the tightness in his pants when Kuroo dropped onto all fours. Kuroo kept his back arched and swiveled his hips as he crawled across the floor slowly, putting his ass and fluffy tail on full display. When he finally got to Meian, he pushed between Meian’s thighs, looking up at his partner through his lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meian lowered a hand to Kuroo’s cheek to cup his face, letting his thumb come to rest on Kuroo’s bottom lip. He pushed his finger against Kuroo’s lips softly, Kuroo letting it in right away. After swirling his tongue around it once, Kuroo pulled back, nipping at Meian’s finger lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meain scoffed, a half-cocked grin on his lips, “You’re really that pressed about the pink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my color. Red, black...those are my colors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’d have to disagree. I think you look really fuckin’ pretty.” Meian surveyed Kuroo, fully taken by how perfectly the soft blush color complimented the black of Kuroo’s tail and ears. Not to mention the way the fabric hugged his hips and swell of his ass, the pair of matching thigh highs tight enough to leave some of Kuroo’s flesh spilling out the tops. Meian couldn’t help but growl slightly at the sight, “You look good enough to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just flattering me so I’ll suck your cock”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Meian’s hands came down to run through Kuroo’s hair, “Oh come on, kitten. You and I both know I don’t need flattery to make you do what I want.” The fingers in Kuroo’s hair tightened suddenly, Meian yanking Kuroo’s head back, pulling a gasp from the man on his knees. “Now get in my lap. I wanna make a mess of you and those cute panties.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Daichi/Kuroo/Ushijima - Snowballing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>It’s not often that both his boys get like this, but when they do… well.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes,” Daichi pants, one hand curled around Wakatoshi’s neck and the other clenched tight in Tetsurou’s messy hair. “I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou cups Daichi’s balls in his hand while he licks a stripe up his dick, heated golden eyes focused on Daichi’s face. Wakatoshi is resting his head on Daichi’s thigh as he watches Tetsurou go at it, a slight furrow between his brows conveying he’s not happy with the current arrangement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi grits his teeth and tugs at Tetsurou’s hair hard enough to make him growl and stiffly wave his tail in warning, but Tetsurou doesn’t budge. Instead he wraps his lips around the girth of Daichi’s cock and takes it as deep as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi curses and fights to keep his hips still, all too tempted to hold the brat down and give him what he’s so keen on getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, Tetsurou,” he huffs, and uses his grip on Wakatoshi’s neck to tug him upright. “Toshi,” he mutters, and Wakatoshi gets the idea, straightening and carefully climbing onto the armrest so Daichi could pull him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s lips are pliant but his hands are intent, undoing the buttons on Daichi’s shirt and pushing the cotton away to knead at his chest, claws carefully hidden away. Daichi makes a muffled grunt into his mouth and Wakatoshi responds by opening to him, wet and hungry, his rough tongue curling against Daichi’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not often that both his boys get like this, but when they do… well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou pushes closer now that he’s got more space, one hand on top of Daichi’s urging at him to pull his hair, the other curled around the base of Daichi’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsurou,” Daichi grits out when Wakatoshi lets go of his mouth to latch onto his neck. “Fuck, slow down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi,” Wakatoshi growls, moving Daichi’s hand from the back of his neck to where his sizeable erection was straining against the front of his briefs. “Look at me, not him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi groans and buries his hot face in Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “Fuck, you’re going to kill me,” he mutters, closing his hand around Wakatoshi’s cock and claiming his lips again, trying to soothe his ruffled ego. “Feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi pushes closer, rolling his hips into Daichi’s hand and licking into Daichi’s mouth, long tail curling around Daichi’s forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tetsurou takes him all the way down his throat, Daichi comes with a curse muffled in Wakatoshi’s mouth, his hand in Tetsurou’s hair pushing him down and holding him there till claws prick at his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Daichi loosens his grip, Tetsurou stands and climbs into Daichi’s lap, practically peeling Wakatoshi off him. Before Daichi or Wakatoshi can protest though, Tetsurou is cupping Wakatoshi’s face and kissing him, and Daichi watches as Wakatoshi’s eyes widen and then close almost completely, his throat working to… to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi feels his own eyes widen at the realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing Daichi’s sanity was at breaking point, Tetsurou leans back, hooks a thumb into Wakatoshi's jaw to keep him open, and lets the rest of Daichi’s cum and his own saliva drip down his tongue and into Wakatoshi’s waiting mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns to Daichi and smirks, licking his lips. “Told you I would share.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am head in hands. i. i don't know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Daichi/Ushijima - Somnophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>All he could focus on was Daichi’s ass, pressed snug against his front.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is 100% consensual</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wakatoshi knocked on the door twice and waited for Daichi to call out to him, but when nothing happened, he pushed the door open just a smidge to see if Daichi was even in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was, only fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept closer on silent feet and climbed under the covers, spooning Daichi from behind and burying his face in the warm crook between his neck and shoulder, where it always smelled strongly of Daichi, and the remnants of the day’s cologne, something woodsy and warm and comforting. Daichi shifted in his sleep and Wakatoshi put an arm around him to gather him close, slotting their bodies together so there was hardly any space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi sighed quietly and closed his eyes, prepared to fall asleep right along with Daichi. He thought it’d be easy enough, he was warm and cozy, cuddling his most favourite human in the entire world, and he’d eaten a while ago so he was pleasantly full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, all he could focus on was Daichi’s ass, pressed snug against his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a really wonderful ass. Muscular, but supple, each cheek fitting perfectly into Wakatoshi’s big hands. The noises and expressions Daichi made when Wakatoshi touched them, those were wonderful too, like Daichi was pleased and enjoying it as much as Wakatoshi was. And knowing that Wakatoshi was pleasing Daichi, that was better than anything else in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi nuzzled further into Daichi’s neck, and moved his hands from Daichi’s chest to his hips, slowly down to his ass, squeezing gently and sighing when Daichi made no move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi,” he purred, pulling Daichi to fit more snugly into the cradle of his lap. “Daichi, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi stayed still, his ears flicking to catch even the smallest noise, but he got nothing. Daichi’s heartbeat continued to be steady, and his breathing continued to be slow and deep, with the faintest hint of a snore on each exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi reached into his shorts to pull out his dick which was filling out already, all too happy to be close to Daichi, enveloped in his heat and scent. Giving himself a few leisurely pumps, he shuffled closer, kissing along the globe of Daichi’s shoulder and latching on with careful teeth, chasing the taste of skin and sweat. Daichi sighed softly, and Wakatoshi purred in response, closing his eyes and letting all his senses focus on the human in his arms, the heat and weight and smell of him, familiar and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his dick was wet enough with precome, he scooted down to get into position. Daichi was only wearing loose sleep shorts, and they were easy enough to push aside. Sliding his shaft into the warm seam at the apex of Daichi’s thighs, he sighed in contentment, pressing his forehead to the back of Daichi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, love you,” he purred, holding his human closer as he began rolling his hips, slow and leisurely, in absolutely no hurry to finish. “Always be mine, always…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of Wakatoshi pressing kisses to Daichi’s shoulder blade, Daichi shivered, making a soft, questioning noise. Wakatoshi felt his heart pick up its pace before slowing again. “Wakatoshi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi hummed, winding both arms around Daichi’s middle and squeezing him tight. “I was aroused,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guessed.” Daichi chuckled softly, twisting a little in his embrace so he could look at Wakatoshi over his shoulder. “C’mere and give me a kiss, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi responded eagerly, pressing his lips to Daichi’s smiling ones. One of Daichi’s hands came up to scratch gently at the base of his ears, and Wakatoshi purred, his body melting almost immediately at the affectionate touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet,” Daichi chuckled when he pulled back. His hand remained buried in Wakatoshi’s hair, and even when Wakatoshi’s higher brain functions were effectively down for the count, he wanted to protest that Daichi was the sweet one, not him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Wakatoshi was instantly mollified. Daichi was so nice… and Wakatoshi was extremely easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to keep going?” Daichi asked, and Wakatoshi felt the tip of his finger delicately trailing over the head of his cock, sending tingles down his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” he purred, nuzzling at Daichi’s neck. Daichi chuckled again, and reached for the lube.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This be my last fic for catboyvember, though prolly not my last catboy fic. Thank you very much for sticking around :) As always, comments appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Kuroo/Yaku - Belly Bulge, Cum Inflation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Fuck—” </em>the air was forced from Yaku’s lungs in a rush as his back collided with the wall. “Kuroo, if you put a hole in our wall you’re paying for it.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kuroo teased, pressing Yaku harder against the plaster. “You gonna make me pay?” </p><p>He hiked him up in his arms, squeezing his thighs tighter, and Yaku could feel the sharp tips of Kuroo’s claws pressing indents into his bare flesh. He let his head fall back with a <em> thunk, </em>eyes falling closed as Kuroo mouthed along the curve of his jaw and rolled their hips together. </p><p>“That’s big talk coming from the guy being held up in the air right now. I could just drop you.”</p><p>Yaku tried to growl low in his throat, but the sound was thin and needy even to his own ears. “If you don’t drop me onto your dick in the next eight seconds you’re sleeping outside. Mangy cat—”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t reply, but Yaku could feel his smug smirk pressed into the dip of his shoulder. He dug his own blunt nails into Kuroo’s bicep, pressing crescent shaped marks into his tanned skin. Kuroo nipped at his collarbone, fangs pricking at the sensitive skin there and flaring sparks behind Yaku’s eyes before he dragged the rough flat of his tongue up the side of his throat. </p><p><em> “Kuro—” </em>he gasped and squeezed his legs tighter—heels digging into the small of Kuroo’s back right above his tail.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> Yakkun,” Kuroo groaned into his ear, “gonna fill you up.”</p><p>“Stop talking and do it.”</p><p>Yaku kept his eyes clamped shut, overwhelmed by sensation as he felt the blunt head of Kuroo’s cock press against his entrance. He ground his teeth together, but couldn’t stop the desperate moan from escaping as Kuroo rocked into him, slowly rearranging his insides until their hips were flush together. </p><p>“Gods...look at that,” Kuroo panted. “Can see me inside you.” </p><p>“Wha—” Yaku opened his eyes and felt a flash of heat rush through him when he caught Kuroo’s expression—golden irises shining in the dim light, nearly eclipsed by the black of his pupils. His ears stood high atop his head, and the blush that had colored his cheeks now crept down to his chest. His bottom lip caught between sharp teeth as he kept his eyes trained on the place where they were connected. He’d never seen Kuroo look so wild and untamed—he looked at him like a predator who’d just captured his prey, ready to sink his teeth in. </p><p>Yaku wriggled against his tight hold, unable to catch his breath as Kuroo thrust into him, agonizingly slowly and impossibly deep. His back arched and shoulders scraped against the plaster as Kuroo angled his hips back, the slow drag pulling the breath from his lungs as he watched his belly hollow out and then swell when Kuroo canted his hips forward again. </p><p><em> “Tetsu.” </em>Yaku whined and squeezed around him.</p><p>Kuroo growled, a low animalistic sound as his eyes raked over Yaku’s debauched form, feline instincts taking over as Yaku watched his eyes drag slowly upward. He leaned in close, and Yaku’s breath caught in his throat when Kuroo purred, “Let’s see how much that belly can bulge when I fill you full of cum.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Ushijima/Tendou - Toys, Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“T-Toshi...too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou curled forward, mewling as his head fell to rest on Ushijima’s shoulder. He turned his face into the crook of his neck and cried, “C-can’t...too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh...you’ve done so well.” Ushijima hummed and carded thick fingers through Tendou’s hair, soothing and petting carefully around his fluffy ears. With his other hand, he traced the curve of Tendou’s spine. His calloused fingers trailing over sweat slicked skin, teasing over his bound arms and making Tendou shiver and struggle against his restraints—a necessary precaution if he wanted to keep his claws in check, which was hard to do when they played like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered at the electric pulses he felt zipping through his core. He wanted to cry. Wanted to scream, and wail, and tear into something with his too sharp claws the way that Wakatoshi had fucked the vibrator into his too sensitive body over the last hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can’t do it again,” he hiccuped through stuttered breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima scratched his nails into the thick fur when he reached the base of Tendou’s tail, tugging gently and making his back arch before sliding his fingers down to the vibrator buried deep in his ass. He slid it out, slowly, and despite feeling his rim stretch and pull Tendou relaxed against him, body sagging in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Satori? Because I think you can.” He shoved it back in place in one quick motion, directly against Tendou’s abused prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou jolted and cried out, voice hoarse and body trembling as Ushijima took his aching cock into his hand—pumping once, twice, until Tendou was sobbing into Wakatoshi’s shoulder, cock sputtering weakly into his fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he was on fire. Everywhere Ushijima touched him burned—pleasure crossing over into searing pain with each brush of calloused fingertips against flushed skin. He’d lost count of how many times he had come, mind hazy with need. Torn between wanting to pull away from the constant stimulation, and wanting his boyfriend to fuck him into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi turned the vibrator off, removing it and placing it off to the side before he laid Tendou back on the bed. Tendou was still trembling as Wakatoshi leaned over him and cupped his face in his hands, smoothing away his tears with his thumbs. Between his sobs and the thunder in his ears he couldn’t hear the soft praises Wakatoshi showered him in—but the gentle press of lips to his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, the corners of his mouth, helped to ease the fire burning under his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your color, Satori.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou blinked his eyes open, jaw slack as he panted and tried to force his eyes to focus on Wakatoshi as he hovered over him. He swallowed hard and took another shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Green.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Daichi/Yaku/Kuroo - Shibari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daichi/Yaku/Kuroo - Shibari<br/>(additional dom/sub dynamics &amp; spanking)</p><p>If you're interested in the way Kuroo is suspended, I took inspo from this photo (NSFW link: https://www.reddit.com/r/shibari/comments/jizxo2/my_new_favorite_rope_photo/)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaku had nearly started salivating when Daichi came home with new rope.</p><p>It was a deep burgundy, similar in color to Yaku’s favorite brand of merlot. He’d expected it to look good against Kuroo’s skin, but not <em>this </em>good.</p><p>Yaku was circling Kuroo with his tail flicking behind him, a predator fully in his element, as Daichi began to pull on the suspension line to hoist Kuroo up on the bamboo frame he’d built himself. </p><p>Daichi had done intricate work this time, several harnesses keeping Kuroo bound and easy to get into a fully suspended position.</p><p>The first harness he’d tied had been around Kuroo’s calves, a simple ladder of square knots keeping his legs tied together. He’d created a chest harness that wound from front to back multiple times, keeping Kuroo’s arms bent at 90 degrees behind him. The last harness Daichi had tied was around Kuroo’s hips, the rope circling his waist and then wrapping around his upper thighs, forcing his ass to stick out when Daichi hitched the ropes together.</p><p>Kuroo had been compliant the entire time, unsurprising to Yaku.</p><p>Kuroo was always well-behaved when his rigger had his hands on him. When it was Yaku? Not so much.</p><p>Which made the pleasure Yaku derived from teasing Kuroo while he was in such a subservient, vulnerable position that much more exhilarating. Daichi was willingly handing over some of his power, and it went right to Yaku’s head.</p><p>Daichi hitched the last of his ropes, Yaku watching the muscles in his strong boyfriend’s arms as he worked. Daichi put force on a few of his knots, tugging here and there to make sure Kuroo was suspended safely, and when he was confident everything was stable, he stepped back, sliding down into an old leather chair just opposite Kuroo's back.</p><p>He picked up the glass of whiskey he’d set down earlier, taking a sip, “Nothing too hard, Mori. That’s a delicate setup.”</p><p>Yaku raised a brow, circling to Kuroo’s backside so he could run his hand over Kuroo's tail, “Are you telling me the master rigger isn’t confident in his work?”</p><p>“Don’t test me. I have plenty more rope where that came from.” Yaku stuck his tongue out, making Daichi chuckle. </p><p>As if on cue, Kuroo pulled slightly at the binds holding his arms behind his back, whining softly. Yaku started to circle him again, running his fingertips across Kuroo’s skin as he did, “You were being so good and quiet until just now. So well-behaved for Daichi.” Yaku stopped by Kuroo’s head, leaning down enough to nuzzle against one of his fuzzy ears, speaking against it, “But I know that’s not really you, even though you try to fool Daichi. I know the truth, you’re a <em> naughty </em>kitten. Aren’t you?”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t reply, instead silently shifting in his binds again. Daichi’s voice came to him seemingly out of nowhere in the dimly lit room, “He asked you a question, Tetsurou. Answer.”</p><p>Adrenaline had left Kuroo shaky and with a dry mouth, forcing him to swallow hard and choke out a broken response, “M’m <em> good </em>.”</p><p>Daichi laughed at Kuroo's response, but Yaku growled.</p><p>Kuroo moaned high and broken when Yaku moved to pull back Kuroo's tail with one hand, his other delivering a harsh hit to Kuroo’s ass. “Let’s try again. Admit you’re bad.”</p><p>Yaku was left with another irritated growl bubbling up in his chest when Kuroo finally responded, “<em>You’re </em>the naughty one. I’m D-daichi’s good boy.”</p><p>Kuroo knew his words had exactly the impact he’d hoped for when he heard the sound of Daichi setting his glass down, Daichi getting out of his chair and moving to stand beside Kuroo and Yaku again.</p><p>“I’m not sure he’s getting the message tonight, Mori.” Daichi set a large palm on the skin of Kuroo’s hip, rubbing affectionately enough to get Kuroo purring almost instantly, “Looks like I better help you put him in his place this time.” When Daichi’s hand came down on his ass, Kuroo keened, thrashing in his binds enough to make the mount shake. “Looks like a long night ahead with my two naughty kittens, hmm?”</p><p>Yaku scoffed, “Hey! I’m not the one being a brat here!”</p><p>Daichi’s free hand reached out, winding into Yaku’s hair, “We both know you love to be called a bad boy, Mori.” Yaku gasped when Daichi yanked his head back, Yaku able to see the shine of interest in Kuroo’s eyes as he watched them, “So go ahead, Mori. You wanna be called bad? Earn it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Matsukawa/Hanamaki/Iwaizumi/Oikawa - Partner Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is established IwaHana and MatsuOi, and the swap is HanaOi and IwaMatsu. &lt;3<br/>(I tagged this MHIO, because let’s be real, they’re all gonna hook up eventually.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was common knowledge that Hybrids required a lot of attention. Their health could be adversely affected if their all needs weren’t met. Iwaizumi had learned rather quickly that some Hybrid cats required more affection than others, and they needed physical touch from their owners in the same way that they needed to maintain special diets, and grooming rituals. Takahiro just happened to be one of those cats. </p><p>Iwaizumi liked to think of him and Takahiro more as partners, given the intimate turn their relationship had taken, but he still felt responsible for making sure the Hybrid was well cared for. In his search for a solution that didn’t involve sacrificing either Takahiro’s health, or any more of Iwaizumi’s dwindling sleep hours, he learned that bonding with other Hybrids could help fill that need in a way that Iwaizumi, or any other non-hybrid, could not. </p><p>Which is how at least once a week, sometimes more, Iwaizumi and Takahiro found themselves hosting or being hosted by another Human/Hybrid couple in their building, Matsukawa and Tooru. </p><p>Tooru and Takahiro had hit it off right away, teasing each other and settling into an easy rapport before Matsukawa and Iwaizumi even had time to worry. It eased a knot in his chest that he’d been carrying for far too long, to see his partner so happy. His fluffy pink ears and tail fluttering as the two cats nuzzled against each other. </p><p>Tooru was a beautiful Hybrid. Gorgeous chestnut colored ears settled into a sleek head of hair. A long tail that always seemed to swish behind him when he walked. He was a bit of a brat, but Matsukawa didn’t exactly discourage the behavior. Not that Iwaizumi was one to talk. </p><p>Their bonding meant that Iwaizumi could relax without having to worry about Takahiro. It also meant that he could focus his attention on Tooru’s hunk of an owner instead. He was thankful for the distraction most days, because as nice as it was to see Takahiro so happy, it got harder and harder to see him and Tooru together as affectionate nuzzling and hand holding escalated to grooming sessions that more often than not ended up with them mewling and rubbing against each other until their partners took pity on them and ushered them home to take care of <em> that </em> particular need. Though, lately time with Matsukawa had also become difficult. Ever since he realized his crush on the other man. </p><p>Takahiro and Tooru were snuggled together on the short sofa across the room. They stretched out over the cushions, legs and tails twined together as Tooru arched his back and Takahiro licked along the sleek line of his throat. </p><p>“Mattsun~” Tooru purred. “Why don’t you tell Iwa-chan what you told me the other night? Hmm?” He bounced his eyebrows at the two men sitting side-by-side on the bigger sofa. </p><p>“Tooru,” Matsukawa said in warning, but Iwaizumi didn’t miss the way his cheeks pinked. </p><p>Takahiro grinned against Tooru’s throat, nuzzling into the sensitive spot beneath his jaw before pulling back and leaving him with a gentle nip. “If Mattsun doesn’t want to share, then maybe you should tell him what <em> we </em>talked about the other night, Haji.” </p><p>Iwaizumi felt his own cheeks flush hot as his face settled into a frown. </p><p>Tooru laughed, “Oh, I think we all know how Mattsun feels about <em> sharing</em>.” He traced the tips of his fingers down Takahiro’s cheek, careful not to catch him with his claws. He tipped Takahiro’s face toward him, and Iwaizumi felt his breath catch over how pretty they looked when they pressed their lips together. </p><p>“Well...now that the cat’s out of the bag, if you will…” Matsukawa cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted on the sofa, his knee just barely brushing against Iwaizumi’s and setting his heart pounding in his chest. “How would you feel about a little ‘bonding time’ of our own?” </p><p>Iwaizumi caught his lip between his teeth, and before he could overthink it he swung a leg up and repositioned himself over Matsukawa’s lap. The grin on Matsukawa’s face and the way his hands automatically settled at his waist had heat flaring through his core. He ignored the delighted giggles from the other sofa as he leaned close and whispered over Matsukawa’s lips, “I thought you’d never ask.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s all folks! Catboyvember is a wrap! </p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who followed along with us during the month of November! And to everyone who happens to stumble across this catboy collection afterward, please leave us comments (even and especially if they’re incoherent keyboard smashes). We may have celebrated catboys in November, but every day is catboy day in our hearts. </p><p>We had a lot of fun writing these little ficlets, and we hope you enjoyed reading them!<br/>(=^･ω･^=) <em>nyan~</em> &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find us on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/beauXtiful_lies">Beauxxxtiful_lies</a><a>, </a><a href="https://twitter.com/Jenna_What">glass_fossa</a><a>, </a><a href="https://twitter.com/joshllyman">joshllyman</a><a>, </a><a href="https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro">peculiairyties</a><br/>If you feel inclined to share this fic, <a href="https://twitter.com/beauXtiful_lies/status/1322933210708365312">here's the twitter thread!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>